DARK2 Solo en la oscuridad
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Las telarañas de la vida comienzan a tejerse alrededor de la joven Daidouji, y después de que ya te han marcado no es posible salir. El oscuro secreto saldrá a la luz y ni siquiera la fuerza del amor estará para vencer.
1. Llegada

Hola hola... de nuevo empezando

Diclaimer: CCSakura no me pertenece, es propiedad de Clamp y solo uso los personajes para satisfaccer un deseo que ellas no hicieron. (dejar a la pareja Eriol y Tomoyo, juntos)

LAMENTO si a alguien molesto que haya agregado mas cosas a la trama, pero sentia que faltaban algunos detalles que dar, aunque no son muchos. de paso intente arreglar algunos errores ortograficos. ("siempre intentando mejorar")

Aqui les dejo el fic...

* * *

Sus acompañantes lo guiaron hasta la parte más alta de la ciudad. Desde ahí se podía ver el esplendor y la belleza del lugar, que solo podía verse de noche. Las luces de los faroles y del festival alumbraban la noche como pequeñas estrellas en el cielo y la música les recordaba en los tiempos que ellos también solían disfrutar como todos los demás.

El chico de ojos negros miró a sus acompañantes. Eran casi diez personas, pero sus más fieles amigos, eran Spinel y Nakuru, una pareja totalmente opuesta en personalidad.

-Desde ahora, hasta nuevo aviso tendremos que quedarnos en esta ciudad- dijo Nakuru.

-Ya hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto- los demás acompañantes le sonrieron.

-Entonces vamos- ordenó Eriol. Se arregló la capa negra que le llegaba a los pies y emprendió la macha seguido por sus acompañantes.

_**SAGA IN THE DARK - 2º PARTE**_

_**Solo en la oscuridad**_

_**1º noche**_

_**Llegada**_

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!- comenzó a llamarla el mayordomo de la casa.

-No se preocupe, ya sabe que voy con mis amigas- dijo ella y salió rumbo a la reja de la mansión. Tomoyo era una joven de diecisiete años, con cabellera azabache, larga y ondeada, en ese momento la llevaba amarrada en un lindo y sencillo moño con un listón rojo. Sus ojos eran violeta y su piel blanca. Llevaba puesto un kimono de sacerdotisa rojo y blanco, los cuales mostraban un hermoso contraste.

-Aún así- el hombre la siguió. Detrás de él lo acompañaban otras dos mujeres, que venían con ropa formal negra.

-Señorita, es mejor que no salga sola. Por favor permítame acompañarla- dijo una de las mujeres.

-Tomoe…

-Si nosotras vamos con usted todos se quedaran más tranquilos- Tomoyo suspiró abatida. No podía luchar con su mansión entera. Los entendía ella se preocupaba por todos y hacía lo mismo cuando ellos salían solos.

-Si no me queda otra opción- dijo al fin. El mayordomo sonrió complacido.

-Ustedes dos la acompañaran- las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.—

-¡Tomoyo!- La voz de una de sus amigas la hizo orientarse y saber donde la esperaban. -¡Por aquí!- Tomoyo la encontró con la mirada, ellas le hacían gestos y la saludaban con las manos.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes- contestó una de las chicas con una sonrisa. Otra de las que la esperaban se acercó con sutileza hasta ella.

-Eso no es propio de ti, ¿has tenido algún problema?-

-No, ninguno- respondió Tomoyo brevemente.

-Aún falta que llegue Sakura- agregó una de las chicas de cabello corto.

-Sakura siempre llega tarde- sonrió Chiharu. _(NA: ¡y eso me enferma!)_

-Pensé que vendrías con Yamazaki, Chiharu- dijo Tomoyo a una de sus amigas.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría después, pero dudo que venga- Chiharu tenía el cabello café al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Y tú Rika, no ibas a venir con…?- la chica de cabello corto sonrió.

-Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por eso me dijo que viniera sola, además que no quería molestarme, mientras estaba con ustedes-

-Ya veo- sonrió Tomoyo. Rika era una chica tranquila y muy simpática. Era elegante y discreta. Tenía el cabello negro y corto y su piel blanca, era muy buena en el colegio, sobre todo en las matemáticas. Desde la primaria se encontraba enamorada de su profesor particular, pero solo hace unos meses durante las vacaciones, que se había ido a vivir con él. Y aunque sus padres se opusieron al principio, finalmente aceptaron. Las otras dos chicas, eran Chiharu y Naoko. Chiharu, quien era la más común de las cuatro. Vivía con sus padres y desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de su compañero, vecino y amigo, Yamazaki.

Y Naoko… ella vivía en dos mundo, el de la realidad y los cuentos, vivía con sus padres, y algunas veces se encerraba en su habitación, frente a su computadora por largas horas a escribir sus libros de diferentes temas, que publicaba.

-¡Tomoyo!- se sintió la voz de una chica que corría hacia ellas. – ¡Chicas!- la joven llego junto a sus amigas –lamento la tardanza-

-Por fin llegas Sakura- la saludó amablemente Rika.

-Lo siento mucho. Es que iba saliendo de casa y me quede encerrada- se disculpo Sakura.

-¿Cómo saliste?-

-Tuve que saltar desde la ventana- Tomoyo la miró sonriente.

-No esperaba menos de Sakura, ella siempre encuentra el método para salir de sus problemas- los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron, era una lástima que no tuviera su cámara de video para grabar a Sakura mientras hacia su paseo por el festival. Sakura era su mejor amiga y a la vez su prima, ya que sus madres habían sido primas. Sakura era una chica atlética y animosa. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño. El cual traía amarrado en un hermoso moño, también tenía unos mechones un poco ondeados que le caían desparramados y le daba un toque elegante a su peinado. Sus ojos eran verdes. Llevaba un kimono, igual al de Tomoyo, pero rosado con adornos de cerezo en las mangas y un pantalón morado.

-A todo esto Tomoyo y Sakura, ¿por qué estas vestida con esos Kimonos?- las chicas sonrieron.

-Es que quedamos de ayudarle a la profesora Mizuki en el templo, durante esta noche-

-¿No pasaran toda la noche con nostras?-

-Solo será un momento- respondieron. Las chicas caminaron hacía las altas escaleras que conducían al templo. Un auto pasó junto a ellas a gran velocidad. Sakura se voleó a mirar al conductor, pero en vez de eso su mirada se topó con la de un chico que iba en el asiento trasero. Fue muy rápido y breve, pero lo suficiente para hacer que un extraño sentimiento creciera en su pecho. Se quedo parada en ese lugar sin poder moverse y observando como el auto seguía su rumbo.

-¿Sakura?- Tomoyo la tomó del brazo y le sonrió -¿Vamos?-. La chica salió de su trance y asintió.

-.-.-.—

-No puedo creer que estemos rodeados de humanos- la sonrisa y escandalosa voz de Nakuru hizo que muchas personas se voltearan a mirarla. – ¡Lo siento!- gritó ella. Nakuru era una joven animosa y hermosa. De cabello rojizo, liso y largo, con ojos cafés y piel blanca.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca. Llamas demasiado la atención- dijo el pequeño Spinel. Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, con cabello y ojos negros, serio y maduro. Mano derecha de Eriol.

-Cállate tú. ¡Eriol, dile a Spinel que me deje tranquila!- la chica se escudó en Eriol. Mientras Spinel la miraba desde lejos. Él era un joven de apariencia que representaba unos dieciocho años con ojos negros y cabello negro azulado. Su estatura era similar a la de la mujer escandalosa.

-Diviértanse esta noche, pero no maten a nadie y que nadie los vea-

-Lo que tú digas. Tú no vayas a perder el control, Eriol- dijo Nakuru y se alejó. Spinel se quedo a su lado.

-¿No iras?- le preguntó a Spinel.

-Prefiero quedarme contigo- respondió el niño.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Spinel dudó pero al ver la cara sonriente de Eriol, asintió y se alejó silenciosamente.

Eriol comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. _–"Un festival lleno de humanos. Porque tendría él que asistir a tales cosas. Si no fuera por Nakuru. Esa noche estarían descansando en su nueva casa. Apenas habían llegado a esa ciudad, hace unas horas y ya tenía que estar en un lugar atestado de gente"-_

Comenzó a acercarse a una pequeña casa que estaba en mitad de los árboles._ –"extraña construcción"-_ pensó. Se dio media vuelta para alejarse pero…

-¿Quieres probar tu suerte?- La voz de una mujer lo interrumpió. No había sentido vida en aquella casa. Se dio media vuelta y la vio. Una hermosa mujer humana. De cabellera negra y ojos violeta, y piel cristalina. _-"había de ser tan suave y sedosa como la seda"-_. Sintió que se asfixiaba. _–"la quiero"- _el pensamiento fugas que cruzó por su cabeza hizo que sus ojos se tiñeran del color de la sangre que luego bebería_ -… y lo mejor de todo era que ella estaba sola en ese lugar"-._ Intentó calmarse y volver sus ojos a la normalidad, pero estos siguieron brillando con intensidad. Cuando se acercó a ella ya estaba más calmado, pero una extraña presencia se hizo notar entre los árboles. –_"¿un humano?... una mujer… ¿porqué estará escondida?"_-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Eriol. Tomoyo le entregó una extraña caja de donde había un pequeño agujero.

-Tienes que sacar uno de las varillas que hay adentro- Eriol dio vuelta la caja y una varilla salió. Le devolvió ambas prendas a la chica. Tomoyo leyó la inscripción y comenzó a buscar algo en una repisa. Por fin se volteó y le entregó un papel. –Que tengas buena suerte- Eriol se dio media vuelta y comenzó a leer el papel.

_-"Buena suerte- este año se cumplirán todos tus deseos"-_

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?-

-Viene con el encabezado de la buena suerte-

-Me alegro-

-Dice que la chica que está dando los papeles de la fortuna me acompañara a pasear por el festival- Eriol la miró y sonrió. Tomoyo se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo. No por el momento-

-Entonces el papel mintió. No todos mis deseos se cumplirán-

-No ahora-

-Disculpa. No me he presentado. Soy Eriol Hiragisawa. Soy nuevo en la ciudad -

-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji-

-¿Trabajas en este templo?- Eriol se apoyo en la cabina de madera, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Estoy ayudando a la encargada. No había suficientes sacerdotes hoy-

-¿No es peligroso? Estar sola aquí…-

-No. La profesora Mizuki viene a verme de vez-.

-¡Mizuki!- Eriol la interrumpió – ¿Kaho Mizuki?- volvió a preguntar y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron, a lo que él tuvo que voltearse para que ella no lo viera. Se tapó la cara con una mano y sintió que su cuerpo estaba tenso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-SÍ- Eriol dio unos pasos hacia atrás. _-"Esa mujer estaba ahí y lo mejor sería que no se encontraran"-_. –creo que tengo que irme. Nos vemos después- Eriol se alejó del lugar, dejando a Tomoyo perpleja.

-.-.-.—

-¿Kaho? ¿Kaho Mizuki?-

-Sí. Parece que ella está aquí- le dijo Spinel a Nakuru.

-Esa mujer, siempre aparece cuando Eriol esta más débil-

-Será mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de ella-

-Sí, pero sin que Eriol se dé cuenta – comentó la chica, mientras empuñaba sus manos. –el nos lo agradecerá- murmuró.

-¿A cuántas personas atacaste esta noche?- pregunto Spinel.

-A tres chicos, los tres eran muy guapos y eran monjes, tenían un poder espiritual muy alto-

-¿No dejaste ninguna marca comprometedora?-

-No- dijo feliz Nakuru. –Como siempre, les hice un corte en vez de dejar mi marca-

-Eriol no comió nada- dijo el pequeño preocupado y se movió por la habitación para llegar junto a la ventana. –Todo por esa mujer, hay que actuar antes de que él siga debilitándose-

-.-.-.—

"_-No creo que ellos te hagan daño Eriol- la chica lo guío hasta una sala llena de gente. Ella se paró al frente y situó al joven a su lado, en el centro de la habitación -aquí está el chico del que les hable- expuso a los jóvenes. Los presentes miraron a Eriol. _

_-Kaho, es seguro que tiene que ver con los asesinatos- preguntó uno de los hombres vestidos de blanco que había en la habitación. _

_-No exactamente. Los asesinos lo persiguen a él-_

_-Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a ayudarnos a combatirlos?- Eriol miró a Kaho y luego asintió._

_-Sí. Solo díganme que es lo que tengo que hacer-"_

Eriol abrió los ojos exaltado. -una pesadilla- murmuró y se incorporó en la cama, intentando orientarse. Estaba en su casa nueva en Osaka, sano y a salvo. -¡Mizuki!- apretó las sabanas y maldijo con toda su ira –esta vez me encargare de ti-

-.-.-.—

Tomoyo salió del templo rumbo al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto y sus guardaespaldas.

-¿No se aburrieron aquí?- preguntó la chica apenas llego al auto. Las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza

-Salimos a vigilarla un momento- dijo una de las chicas.

-¿Me fueron a vigilar?-

-Solo fue un momento, para saber que nada malo le había pasado, y la vimos con un chico-

-¡Ah!… en ese momento- murmuró. Tomoyo miró por la ventana y cambio el tema de conversación - ¿A qué se debió tanta insistencia en acompañarme?- le preguntó a Tomoe y Yukari

-¿No lo sabe?...- Tomoyo negó con la cabeza -ha habido una serie de asesinatos que ocurrieron en Wakayama y según el informe de la policía los asesino fueron visto la última vez en la carretera rumbo a esta ciudad-

-¿Por qué ellos vendrían hacia Osaka, sabiendo que aquí es más fácil que los atrapen?- preguntó Tomoyo

-No lo sabemos- respondió Yukari

-Pero… su seguridad nos preocupa. Además todas las víctimas eran jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres… y todos eran muy hermosos-dijo Tomoe a lo cual Tomoyo se sonrojó.

-Es por eso que tememos por usted-

-Creo que exageran… no creo que sea eso. Quizás ellos tenían una conexión….

-Aun así… es mejor tomar precauciones- el auto comenzó a moverse rumbo a la mansión Daidouji.

-.-.-.—

-¡Por fin llegamos!- dijo una joven de cabellera rubia y larga. Se estiró en la entrada del parque que a esa hora estaba vacío.

-El camino fue horrible, pero aun tengo un poco de fuerzas para conseguir algo de comida- dijo una niña de cabello ondeado y castaño, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de catorce años, de pequeña estatura y de personalidad tierna e indefensa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Nanako?- preguntó el único hombre del grupo a la mujer alta de cabellera rubia. Él era de cabello corto y negro, con ojos azules y tez media.

-También me siento un poco débil, pero nada que no se solucione con un rico y vivito humano- le sonrió picara. Él asintió y comenzó a caminar por el parque, seguido de las otras dos mujeres. Los tres vestían largas gabardinas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, pero solo la de Nanako traía gorro.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas también a mí?- preguntó la menor de las niñas.

-Tú eres una de mis creaciones y por ende tienes la sangre de Yami, pero Nanako es un hunter, su cuerpo es más débil-

-Ya veo, así que es la más débil del grupo- la menor le dirigió una mirada irónica a Nanako. La rubia la miró con ira y se alejó de ella para situarse junto al joven.

-Naofumi, ¿ella se irá?-

-Sí- le respondió el joven, que se volteó a mirar a la niña, quien se movilizaba a su lado -¿Estás segura que podrás realizar tu misión?-

-Sí- respondió la chica. –No tienes que preocuparte. Después de comer un poco me iré, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Nanako- dijo burlesca, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Nanako afirmó las manos de Naofumi y los dos siguieron su camino.

-Basta- dijo Naofumi a la niña. –Ve a comer- la menor se alejo de la pareja. –No te preocupes por ella, Nanako- le acarició el rostro y la acercó hasta su cara –Tu eres más importante para mí, que ella- Junto sus labios con los de la chica, en un beso posesivo y apasionado –si tu quisieras pelear con ella, entonces la matarías-

-Naofumi-

-Nanako, un día de estos te daré de mi sangre y te llevare a Yami que tenemos, para que puedas beber de su sangre- ella asistió y lo abrazo. –Ahora vamos a comer-

-Sí- la chica sonrió. –también creo que necesitamos conseguir ropa. Estas son muy llamativas-

-Bien, solo no los dejes completamente desnudos- dijo el chico, quien comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

-No te preocupes… se que eres muy pudoroso. No dejas marcas y no te ensucias-

-Estoy guardando energías, para cuando me enfrente a esa chica-

-¿Te refieres a Nakuru?-

-Sí. Mi querida Nakuru, si no se une a mí, la poseeré y luego la haré pedazos-

-Valla… sí que te afectó que te haya rechazado. Naofumi-

-Si tú eres igual, Nanako- la chica sonrió. Los pasos de una pareja se sintió cerca de ellos. Nanako se afirmó del brazo de su compañero.

-Manos a la obra- la pareja siguió su camino, embelesados y mirándose mutuamente. –Disculpen… pero ¿podrían dejarme beber su sangre?- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a colocarse rojos y sus colmillos se hicieron más notorios.

-Aquí vamos- dijo el chico. Colocándose una mano en la cara llena de resignación.

Un grito aterrador cruzo el silencio de la noche.

_Continuara…_


	2. Extraños Sentimientos

Una pareja de jóvenes se quedaron mirando la ciudad desde la carretera.

-¡Ahí esta Osaka! pensé que nunca lo llegaríamos- dijo la joven animadamente. Vestía un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca, con piel en el borde. Sus ojos eran rojos y su cabello negro y liso.

-Vamos bien encaminados- dijo él joven, quien estaba cerca de un árbol olorosandolo.-El rastro de ese hombre nos conduce al norte-

-Creó que llegaremos hasta Hokkaido y no lo encontraremos-

-Antes de llegar tendríamos que pasar por Kyoto-

-No iré a Kyoto para encontrarme con el líder y decirle que no hemos encontrado más que pistas muy insignificantes-

-También he sentido el olor de otro grupo de Yami-

-Un grupo… ¿Cuál?-

-El grupo del conde. Su presencia se siente muy fuerte-

-Eso quiere decir que están en esa ciudad ¿les haremos una visita?-

-No estoy muy seguro- el chico comenzó a caminar junto a su compañera. –Solo si es necesario. Vamos- la chica asintió y los dos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad rumbo a las luces de la ciudad.

**Solo en la oscuridad**

Capitulo 2

**Extraños sentimientos**

"_-Así que ese es todo el amor que dices tener por mi- el chico observo a la mujer –no te importa en lo mas mínimo mi vida, siempre y cuando tu puedas continuar con tus metas- ella se quedo parada frente a él –Eriol… si me amas llévame contigo, hazme una de ustedes-_

_-Ya te lo dije, no te haré un ser de la oscuridad. Si quieres venir conmigo, ven pero como humana, vive como tal, si algo sucediera, yo estaré ahí para protegerte-_

_-Pero Eriol…- ella apretó los puños. –Está bien, si es así como puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos, lo entiendo"-._ Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se quedo observando a sus compañeros. Spinel estaba en silenció, observándolo.

-¿Otra pesadilla, Eriol?- el joven se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Desde que se que esa mujer esta aquí, no he podido descansar bien-. Se había quedado dormido en su sofá.

-¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella?- le sugirió Spinel.

-No Spinel, déjala que viva como humana. Esa será su penitencia- Spinel se quedó observándolo, parecía muy molesto. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir?-

-Solo será un momento. Necesito despejarme de este lugar-

-Ten cuidado, Eriol- le dijo Spinel. El chico sonrió y se fue, dejándolo solo.

--.--.--.—

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, todo estaba atestado de gente, era un día nublado y el sol apenas le tocaba la piel, lo que no causaría más que una leve irritación. Un vampiro de su clase podía resistir los rayos del sol más que los demás, después de todo eran hijos de Yami, el primer humano vampiro que había existido. Sus poderes eran más elevados, al igual que su resistencia. Solo había unos pocos vampiros que habían sido convertidos por Yami, entre ellos estaba él.

Su pasado al lado de Yami lo habían hecho tomar el respeto que se merecía como un ex-conde en Inglaterra. Aun recordaba con total exactitud el día en que había tomado una nueva forma de vida.

El desperdicio humano de aquel tiempo lo había hecho cambiar su forma de vida. Él era un conde y vivía con los privilegios más altos que podía adquirir, pero una grave enfermedad hizo que perdiera todo. Sus padres contrataron a los mejores médicos de la época para poder ayudarlo, aun así la mayoría daba el mismo diagnostico, otros que su agonía sería horrible y que lo mejor era hacerlo feliz en sus últimos días de vida. Pero antes de que eso pasara, él la conoció a ella, a la chica que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora y la que le mostró que la vida no es solo dar, si no también recibir.

La silueta de una muchacha de cabello azabache hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. La siguió con la mirada y la reconoció. Sonrió cuando un pensamiento malicioso cruzó por su cabeza _-"pero ahora, es el momento de recibir"-_ pensó y se encaminó hasta la chica.

-¿No nos hemos visto antes?- se detuvo juntó a ella y le sonrió. Ella lo miró y en su expresión se notó que se había acordado de él.

-¿Hiragisawa?-

-Sí, Daidouji- ella sonrió. –Lamento mucho haberme ido de esa forma aquel día-

-No tienes que preocuparte-

-Pero teníamos una cita- se lamento Eriol.

-No. no teníamos una cita- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-Tú aceptaste pasear por el festival conmigo- le recriminó él.

-Pero, te iba a invitar a pasear con mis amigas-

-Bueno. Pero ahora vengo a cobrar mi cita y lamentablemente no están tus amigas- dijo sarcásticamente. Tomoyo abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-No creo que sea posible hoy, voy camino a la biblioteca-

-Otro problema. Ese encabezado me ha mentido en dos ocasiones- la miró, culpándola por su rechazo.

-Si no te molesta acompañarme- dijo abatida.

-Será un placer acompañarte- la miró y le sonrió galantemente.

Tomoyo se quedo frente a una gran estantería observando el costado de todos los volúmenes.

-¿Qué tipo de libro estás buscando?- preguntó Eriol.

-Un libro de vampiros y mitología-

-¿De vampiros?- tosió Eriol.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

-No es nada. Olvídalo- Tomoyo siguió su vista hasta la parte más alta del estante.

-Ese es- apuntó con su dedo el libro. Se paró con la punta de los pies e intentó alcanzarlo con sus finos dedos, pero después de unos intentos se dio por vencida, fue en ese momento que sintió las manos firmes de Eriol que la afirmaban de la cintura y la alzaban suavemente, hasta que el libro quedo al alcance de su mano. Lo tomó y Eriol la dejo en el suelo. –Muchas gracias-

-De nada-

-Eres muy fuerte-

-Al contrario- le respondió él –tú eres la que no pesa nada, ¿ese el libro que necesitas?- cambió el tema Eriol.

-Sí. Ahora estoy libre- le sonrió.

Minutos después los dos estaban frente a frente, con una taza de café y un jugo sobre su mesa, mientras conversaban animadamente.

-Inglaterra es una ciudad muy antigua, debe tener bibliotecas y lugares más grandes que los que ahí en todo Japón-

-Hay lugares que son realmente enormes. Como los palacios y demás, pero Japón no se queda atrás, también he visto palacios muy grandes aquí-

-¿Desde hace cuanto que vives en Japón?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Desde que tenía…- _"treinta"_ pensó Eriol –once años- dijo.

-No quiero ser indiscreta- comenzó a decir tímidamente Tomoyo –pero… ¿Qué edad tienes?-

"_Ciento doce_" pensó, pero –diecinueve- respondió y bebió un poco de su café.

-¿Vives con tus padres?-

-No- dijo con una sonrisa –ellos murieron, cuando yo tenía…- pensó con detenimiento una buena edad- cuando yo era muy pequeño-

-Lo siento, no quise ser inoportuna- se apresuró a decir.

-No, tranquila. No me molesta, eso ya pasó hace mucho. Además tengo hermosos recuerdos de ellos. Pero ahora… dejemos el interrogatorio y cuéntame de ti-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Empecemos por tus padres-

-¿Mis padres?… ellos viven en Tokio-

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás de vacaciones?-

-No. vivo aquí con… mis sirvientes- dijo tímidamente –mis padres tienen mucho trabajo y no quieren que yo me vea envuelta en el ajetreo de una oficina y en juntas, prefieren que haga lo que yo deseo y que viva tranquila, además ellos vienen a verme muy a menudo-

-¿Y tú que deseas?-

-¿Que deseo?... yo quiero ser diseñadora- ella se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que la veía sonrojada de esa manera, y tenia que admitir que realmente se veía hermosa. –Eres a la segunda persona a la que se lo cuento-

-Tengo envidia del primero- ella sonrió, mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Aun no lo tenía muy decidió, por eso había guardado el secreto, pero es lo que mas me gusta hacer-

-Te felicito-

-Gracias… ¿y tú?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó un poco desorientado Eriol.

-¿Qué deseas?- le preguntó Tomoyo. Eriol sonrió y pensó y le dedico una mirada lujuriosa, que ella no pudo evitar entender. –"tú"- le había dicho con los ojos, sintió que su rostro ardía por la atracción visual que tenia con el muchacho. Corrió la mirada y observo a una pareja que estaba mirándola directamente.

-La verdad aun no se- la distrajo Eriol, ella volteó su rostro hasta él -Pero no tengo apuró, la vida es larga-

-No pienso de la misma manera que tu, Hiragisawa- le respondió Tomoyo. –Encuentro que la vida es corta y delicada, el destino no esta decidió y por eso ahí que vivir cada día con entusiasmo y sin arrepentirse de nada- Eriol se quedo sin palabras, por unos largos minutos. Tomoyo se sintió culpable por el silencio. –Lo siento, no quise-

-Tienes razón- la interrumpió él.

-No te lo dije por incomodarte-

-No lo hiciste, solo me despertaste- algunos rayos del sol se colaron entre las espesas nubes, y llegaron hasta la pareja y tocaron la delicada piel del rostro Eriol. El chico intentó taparse el rostro con la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí. Es solo que él sol me molesta en la cara-

-Eres muy delicado-

-Para nada, ese podría decirse que es mi única debilidad- le respondió. –Por el momento-

--.--.--.—

-¡Que interesante!- exclamó la joven de cabellera rubia y ojos negros, mientras observaba a la pareja que estaba en la cafetería.

-¿Qué es lo interesante?- preguntó su acompañante. La joven le mostró a la pareja que parecía estar en una cita.

-Ahí- apuntó con su vista -¿No es el conde?- preguntó la chica –quien es la chica que acompaña siempre al líder- Naofumi abrió los ojos sorprendido y feliz.

-Rubi-Moon-

-¡Exacto! eso quiere decir que ella estará cerca de aquí- sonrió la chica – ¿no estas feliz?-

-Claro que lo estoy, Nanako- le respondió

-Pero lo que me intriga mas- continuo diciendo Nanako -es que el conde esta con una humana-

-¡Qué me importa lo que haga el conde!- Naofumi sonreía maliciosamente.

-Tengo un plan, para alertar a los Yami de nuestra llegada-

-Estás loca. Será mejor que estemos en el anonimato hasta que Yami baje su guardia-

-No. te aseguró que mi plan resultara- los chicos se quedaron mirando a la pareja. –Pero ahora… vámonos…- se cubrió con las ropas de él -el sol me está afectando demasiado-

--.--.--.—

-"Vampiros"- la presencia de los seres no pasó desapercibido por Eriol. Quien buscó disimuladamente a los merodeadores. Tomoyo no notó el nerviosismo de su acompañante, lo que él agradeció en gran manera –"ahora solo tenia que identificarlos"- el olor de los dos vampiros llegaron hasta el joven –"¡Hunter!"- se levantó de un salto y se volvió a sentar, al ver la expresión de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Nada. Es solo que… recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Espérame aquí, volveré en un momento-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí. ¿Confías en mi?- preguntó él.

-No estoy muy segura-

-Lo tomare como un si. No te muevas de aquí- salió del local rápidamente, y en pocos segundos se encontraba en un callejón completamente oscuro. La presencia de dos personas ahí, hicieron que él sonriera. –Sabía que me seguirían-

-No has venido solo a decirnos eso- dijo el niño que se hizo visible ante el joven líder.

-Spinel, Nakuru, hay un traidor y un cazador vigilándome. Atrápenlos y mátenlos, pero tengan cuidado, sobre todo tú Nakuru- le ordeno Eriol, su semblante era serió y decidido. –es él-

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica y la rabia y el dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Los dos recién llegados desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. Eriol se encamino hasta la cafetería y el sol nuevamente comenzaba a salir. La diferencia que les beneficiaba a los Yami no Blood de los Hunter, era que no le afectaba tanto el sol como a ellos. Los Hunter se debilitaban demasiado, en cambio a ellos les quemaba un poco la piel colocándoselas roja, pero después de un buen descanso en una completa oscuridad se les recuperaban.

Entró en la cafetería y miró hacia la mesa que había estado ocupando con Tomoyo, pero estaba vacía. Un mal presentimiento se cruzó en su pecho. Una mesera limpiaba y ordenaba todo. Él se acercó hasta la chica. -Disculpe- la joven volteó a mirarla.

-¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-

-¿Qué sucedió con la joven que estaba en esta mesa?-

-Ella… ¡ah! recuerdo que se retiró en compañía de una mujer-

-Una mujer… bien, Gracias- Eriol salió rápidamente de la cafetería –se habrá ido con alguien conocido- sin que nadie se percatara, Eriol desapareció en medio de la calle.

--.--.--.—

-No hubo caso- le dijo Nakuru a Eriol, cuando este llegó a casa. –Los perdimos-

-Me lo temía.- Llegó hasta su sillón y se sentó, observando a la chica que lo acompañaba -Naofumi es un Yami después de todo y que nos haya traicionado hace que sea un enemigo peligroso-. Dio un suspiró molesto –Nakuru quiero que tengas especial cuidado con ese hombre. Ambos sabemos de lo que es capaz- la chica asintió y se sentó en un sillón doble que estaba frente a Eriol.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré. Me quedare aquí y solo saldré si es necesario- él asintió a modo de respuesta. -_"Naofumi quiere a Rubi-Moon, seguro que al verme estará pensando en ella. Lo que más me molesta es que estuvo vigilándome y no me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde"_-.

-Si lo vez. Corre y búscame, sin importar donde yo este-

-Si, Eriol-

_-"Naofumi es peligroso, fuerte y sabe quien es nuestro líder. Lo único que nos queda es alertar a Yami.- _Eriol observo el cabello largo de Nakuru y recordó el cabello de la joven humana con quien había tenido una cita hoy._ Aun así ¿Por qué ella se abra ido, cuando le pedí que se quedara? No creo que le haya pasado algo malo"-_ la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró rápidamente, lo que sacó a Eriol de sus pensamientos. Observo a Spinel que caminaba hacía él, con semblante preocupado.

-Eriol, Nakuru ya te ha informado que se nos escaparon- comenzó a decir el pequeño, el líder del grupo asintió. –Creo que es una situación preocupante, si ellos nos están siguiendo de tan cerca debemos abandonar la ciudad- Nakuru se quedo en silencio, pero Eriol sabía que ella apoyaba la decisión de su hermano.

-Tenemos órdenes de quedarnos aquí, hasta nuevo aviso- respondió el vampiro inglés.

-Eriol, si eso es lo que te preocupa podemos irnos y hablar con el líder-

-No. No quiero salir de Osaka. No por el momento-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica.

-Solo no quiero salir de aquí-

-Estas cambiado. Ahí algo en particular- sin esperar escuchar lo que Nakuru le decía, se levantó y salió de la sala dejando solo a los chicos. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta su habitación. _–"¿por que no quería salir de esa ciudad? Nunca había pensado de esa forma, arriesgarse cuando era innecesaria. Sabia que si eso llegaba a los oídos de su líder, que era lo mas seguro, les ordenaría abandonar la ciudad lo mas rápido posible. Para Yami no había nada más importante que la vida de los de su clan. Y ¿que era lo más importante para Eriol? ¿Qué era lo que el deseaba? Por el momento era acercarse a Tomoyo y probar su sangre_- sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaron -_Hasta que eso no pasara no se iría de ahí"-_

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo llegó a su casa esa tarde, cuando sus sirvientas la fueron a retirar de la cafetería.

Entró en el despacho y la mirada de una mujer se topó con la suya.

-Tomoyo… tenía tantas ganas de verte- la mujer se acercó hasta la chica y la abrazó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esa no es forma de saludar a tu madre, Tomoyo- La mujer tenía el cabello corto en melena y rojizo, traía puesto un elegante traje de pantalón y chaqueta marrón. Era alta, delgada y su piel era blanca.

-Es que me has sorprendido.

-Llegue esta tarde y pensé en mandarte a llamar de inmediato-

-¿Pero tú no ibas a salir del país por negocios?-

-Sí, ahí está el asunto, he venido hasta Osaka, porque quiero que vengas conmigo ¿Qué me dices?-

-No lo sé. Es tan repentino-

-Solo serán unas semanas, ¡Vamos!- Sonomi parecía feliz, aunque la invitación no le agrado del todo a Tomoyo. –dime que si, nunca salimos y ahora que quiero estrechar nuestros lasos ¿no lo harás?-

-¿Cuando partiríamos?-

-En unos tres o cuatro días-

-Está bien- respondió. Su madre sonrió y le tomó las manos.

-No te arrepentirás- Tomoyo sonrió.

_-"Sonreír… ¿la ultima sonrisa que le mostró a su madre era feliz? No. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? ¿Desde cuándo mostrarle una falsa sonrisa a su madre le había dolido tanto? o mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo se había dado cuenta que le mostraba una sonrisa falsa a su madre?"- _entró en su habitación y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio, mientras observaba la portada _–"¿Por qué en ese momento se sentía tan deprimida? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía?"-_ caminó hasta el balcón y sintió la brisa fría que acariciaba su piel _–"si tan solo encontrara eso que llenara ese espacio vació, todo sería diferente"- _cerró la ventana y se derrumbó sobre su cama.

--.--.--.—

-Él estaba con una humana- dijo Nanako, mientras recorría el camino que había hecho esa tarde, cuando se había encontrado con el conde.

-¿Piensas seguir el rastro del conde?-

-Siento el olor de su sangre, pero es muy débil- caminó hasta la cafetería y rompió un gran ventanal, las alarmas del local comenzaron a sonar precipitadamente. Entró y se acercó hasta el puesto que había ocupado el chico esa tarde.

-¿Piensas seguirlo por su olor?- preguntó Naofumi, aunque no espero respuesta de su compañera para comenzar a burlarse de ella -bien, excelente. Aunque toda la ciudad debe estar con su perfume. Para distraernos son capaces de pasear todo el día-

-Eso sería muy aburrido- comentó Nanako.

-¿Qué?-

-Pasear todo el día, solo para que tu olor se expanda y así tus lindos cazadores se distraigan-

-Mejor no sigo hablando contigo. Si piensas ayudarme, tú solo hazlo-

-¡Sí que eres lento!- lo retó Nanako -vamos a hacer un intercambio equivalente. ¿Quién dijo que veníamos a sentir la presencia del conde? si peleamos contra él estaríamos muertos, más de lo que estamos, pero si la seguimos a ella, es diferente-

-Espero que todo salga bien, para nosotros, obvio- protestó Naofumi.

-¡Oh! ¡Tú eres tan cabezota, tan negativo! Si no fuera por tu fuerza, ya te hubiera cambiado-

-Mentira, estas conmigo por que te conviene- Nanako rió a carcajadas. Le afirmó la cara y la obligó a mirarlo

-Y por otra cosa…- lamió la comisura del labio del chico, mientras sonreía sensualmente –… porque te deseo-

--.--.--.—

_-"Sentir calor… ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que sintió calor después de haberse convertido en un vampiro? Y ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? Era acaso la presencia de esa mujer lo que lo hacia recordar cosas dolorosas. Lo mejor era retirarse de ese lugar, no tanto por los Hunter que había ahí, si no más bien por Kaho Mizuki. Desde que sabía que ella estaba ahí no podía descansar bien. Además Naofumi estaba detrás de Nakuru y podía ser peligroso para ella"-_ Eriol salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta la sala, donde había dejado horas antes a Spinel y Nakuru, pero antes de entrar sintió las voces de los jóvenes.

-Eriol no nos dijo la verdad… ¿Qué pasa si esa nueva humana es igual que Kaho?- era la voz de Spinel. Eriol se apoyó en la pared y ocultó su presencia para que los dos jóvenes siguieran conversando.

_-"Spinel tenía razón, quizás ella al principio estaría bien con él, pero después cuando se enterara de lo que él era en realidad, anhelaría la vida eterna igual que Kaho"-_ recordó las palabras de Tomoyo "_Encuentro que la vida es corta y delicada"_ –_"no podía arriesgar a los demás por su pensamiento egoísta"_- entró en la habitación, mientras las miradas de Nakuru y Spinel se quedaron fijas en él.

-No podemos seguir aquí. No nos mezclaremos con humanos y no saldremos hasta la nueva luna, que será para cazar y reunir fuerzas. Nos iremos en la madrugada, así adelantaremos durante el día. El traidor esta con un Hunter, y el hunter no se puede exponer mucho rato al sol, eso nos dará una ventaja -

-Sí, Eriol-

-Alerten a los demás- Nakuru y Spinel se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Es una buena decisión, Eriol- dijo Spinel y salió junto con su compañera.

-Espero no arrepentirme de ella- se quedo solo, nuevamente, pero una puntada atravesó su pecho _–"¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Era lo mejor para todos, aun si ella no era igual que Kaho, nada bueno saldría de su relación, nada"-_ se acercó hasta la ventana y comenzó a mirar las colinas que eran rodeabas por los últimos rayos del sol del día _"hasta ellas que eran inmortales podían estar frente al sol, sin que nada les pasara"_- suspiró _–"pero aun así… no podía quitarla de su cabeza y de su corazón. Cuando desaparecerían esos __**extraños sentimientos**__"- _la luz del sol desapareció de la ciudad

Continuara…


	3. Beso Carmesí

**Solo, en la oscuridad**

Capitulo 3

**3º día – Beso Carmesí**

_**-"…Un informe de la policía"-**_ Tomoyo se quedo observando la televisión con Tomoe, una de las sirvientas y guardaespaldas, que la cuido desde pequeña. _**–"otra pareja ha sido encontrada en el parque asesinada. Los individuos han sido despojados de sus ropas. Pero no hay signos de agresión física, ni violación… y no solo eso… recordemos que la noche de la celebración en el festival, cuatro personas han sido atacadas, tres hombres y una mujer"-**_ Tomoe le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Tomoyo.

-¿Y así quería que la dejara salir sola?- protestó Tomoe.

-Pero no creo que sean los mismos-

_**-"Según lo que cree la policía, son el mismo grupo que ataco en la ciudad de wakayama. Alertamos a la población que no ande solo durante la noche"-**_ Tomoe apagó la televisión y observo a Tomoyo.

-Con eso es suficiente para no dejarla salir sola- Tomoyo bajo la mirada resignada.

Esa mañana pasó muy rápido, ya eran las cuatro, cuando se arregló para salir, obviamente sus guardaespaldas irían con ella. Desde que habían escuchado las noticias no la dejaban salir sola y su madre apoyaba todo lo tenia que ver con su seguridad.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió al estacionamiento. Yukari y Tomoe, como siempre, las más cercanas a ella, se alistaron para escoltarla hasta la biblioteca.

-¿Fue interesante?… me refiero al libro- le preguntó Tomoe, quien iba en su típico puesto de copiloto.

-Más o menos. No sale mucha información relevante. Lo mismo de siempre-

-No sabía que le gustaban esos temas-

-No me desagradan, pero tampoco son de mi preferencia- dijo Tomoyo, mientras miraba la portada.

-¿Por qué lo pidió, entonces?-

-Una conocida por Internet me lo sugirió- dijo Tomoyo –ella estaba buscándolo, pero no lo había podido encontrar, por eso lo leí y le envié un resumen de él-

-¿No podía ella sacarlo por Internet?- preguntó Yukari.

-No sé porque no quiso. De alguna manera ella prefirió que yo lo leyera-

-Qué extraño-

-Hemos llegado- dijo Yukari. Tomoyo asintió.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Tomoyo y salió del auto. Entró en el gran edificio y camino por los pasillos. Lo buscó entre los pasillos y en las salas de lectura, pero nada. No eran muchas las probabilidades de encontrarlo, pero de todas maneras tenia la leve esperanza de verlo, por lo menos para aclararle lo del día anterior y despedirse.

Dejó el libro en el mesón y esperó a que la mujer lo registrara. Cuando la recepcionista le sonrió en señal de que el libro había sido devuelto e ingresado al sistema de datos, Tomoyo se despidió y se volteó rápidamente, sin notar que una chica estaba detrás de ella. Las dos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Tomoyo y se inclinó levemente. Ella tenía el cabello negro, largo y liso, sus ojos la sorprendieron, su color era de un rojo intenso, inusual en las personas y no parecía tener lentes de contacto.

-No hay problema- respondió la joven. –Yo iba distraída-.

-Que hermosos sus ojos- le dijo, hipnotizada por el color. La joven sonrió e hizo brillar sus ojos, pero la mano de un hombre la detuvo y la obligó a voltearse hacía él.

-Discúlpenla- dijo el joven recién llegado –Es un poco despistada-

-No hay problema- Tomoyo se despidió de la extraña pareja y salió rápidamente del edificio.

-¡Mei-Ling!- le dijo el joven, mientras la dirigía hasta un rincón donde no había gente. – ¡Debes aprender a controlarte!- la retaba pero no levantaba mucho la voz -¡Sentí como te sentiste atraída por ella!-

-Lo siento-

-¡Si no hubiese llegado, quizás la hubieras matado en el primer lugar que se te presentara!- ella se sintió culpable, mientras el joven la retaba. –A esa chica no debes tocarla- dijo el joven de cabellera castaña

-¿Por qué? Si el olor de su sangre es exquisito-

-Es cierto, pero sabes lo que eso significa- Mei-Ling no apartó la vista del chico y asintió con tristeza - Tiene olor a sangre muerta-

-No digas eso Shaoran…- pidió ella con tristeza.

-Mei-ling, aun eres muy joven para entenderlo, pero hay personas que deben sacrificarse por el clan-

-¿Ella morirá?- preguntó Mei-ling.

-No sé, pero espero que un él la salve-

-¿Él?-

-Esa mujer tiene el olor del conde- Mei-Ling observo los ojos de su acompañante, pero descifrar nada de ellos. La mirada de Shaoran era como dagas filosas dispuestas a atacar. –Espero que se salve, realmente-

--.--.--.—

-Me gusta esta ciudad. No esta tan cerca del mar y es muy tranquila. En Yokohama y Tokio era demasiada la gente que había y eso me molestaba.

-¿Qué te molestaba?- pregunto Spinel.

-Había tanta gente, que no sabia a quien elegir para comerme-dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Eriol entró en la habitación e interrumpió la conversación poco productiva que tenían sus seguidores.

-¿Hay alguna información sobre nuestra líder?-preguntó Eriol

-No, pero me preguntó que nos dirá cuando lleguemos hasta Kyoto-

-Haremos, simplemente, lo que ella dice- Eriol se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Saldrás?- preguntó Spinel y se levantó de un saltó para acercarse a él.

-Sí. Necesito comer un poco, creo que me estoy debilitando demasiado. – Eriol vio la expresión de su pequeño compañero que lo había seguido por largos años y vio la tristeza y preocupación en su mirada y en su rostro - y ustedes…- continuo diciendo -…vendrán conmigo- Spinel no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero Eriol pudo leer su mirada y la tristeza que había habido en un momento se había desvanecido.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo Nakuru animadamente. –Ahí que recargar energías para nuestro viaje- Eriol asintió, mientras los chicos lo seguían.

-Muchos han salido hoy- dijo Spinel, quien se ubicó junto a su líder. Los tres caminaban por la calle junto al parque. El sol se escondía y las personas en cada minuto escaseaban. Una mujer con su hija de unos cinco años paso junto a ellos, pero los tres dejaron que se fueran. –déjalas que se vallan. No quiero sangre nueva- observo a una mujer con su novio que caminaba tranquilamente por el parque. –Odio la irresponsabilidad-

-Así son los humanos, se le dicen las cosas, oyen pero no escuchan-

-Bien. No me sentiré responsable por eso- Eriol se alejó del grupo y siguió a las dos personas que iban, irresponsablemente, tentando a la muerte. Unos diez minutos después llegó Eriol, impecable y con su piel un poco más natural. La palidez que había tenido esos últimos días desde que habían llegado a Osaka, había preocupado a más de un miembro.

-Sabes, todos lo comentan…- le dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa satisfecha, al ver a su líder con un semblante distinto. -…sobre los Hunter que llegaron. Salieron en las noticias- Eriol observo a Nakuru.

-Cuando nos separamos de Yami en Nagoya…- comentó Eriol, mientras veía como Spinel se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo, por la sangre que había derramado al comer. -… los hunter nos perdieron el rastro y siguieron al otro grupo, no creo que sean muchos los que vienen tras nosotros-

-¿Crees que ellos nos atacaran en este momento, que estamos en grupos pequeños?-preguntó Nakuru

-Es lo más probable- Eriol miró la calle y vio un auto que paso cerca de ellos. Enfocó rápidamente a la chica que iba sentada en la parte trasera. _"Era ella…"_ El auto se detuvo en un semáforo, que marcaba la luz roja, unas cuadras más adelante.

-La viste Eriol, era hermosa. Ahí va mi presa- Nakuru sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de los dos jóvenes. –Los dejo-

-¡Nakuru espera!- exclamó Eriol - ella es mi-. No termino la frase, ya que la chica había ido tras el auto y no se detuvo a escuchar las palabras del inglés. Eriol miró a Spinel y asintió –vamos- los dos corrieron a gran velocidad, esquivando todo lo que estorbaba su paso. Hasta que finalmente alcanzaron a Nakuru. El auto se detuvo nuevamente, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse una pareja de jóvenes se acercó hasta el vidrio del conductor.

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo se dirigía a su casa. Tomoe y Yukari la acompañaban.

-Como podría saber que se haría tan tarde- se disculpo Tomoyo.

-Quiero que lleguemos a casa. Me siento inquieta- dijo Tomoe.

-Tranquila, nada va a pasar.- Animo Yukari, quien manejaba. El auto se detuvo en el segundo semáforo.

-Hay algo extraño. La noche… esta extraña- Tomoe miró por la ventana. –Vamos- una pareja se acercó hasta el lado de Yukari y golpeó débilmente el vidrio.

-¡Disculpe!- Yukari bajo unos centímetros el vidrio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiero molestarla, pero… me permitirá beber su sangre- sus ojos se tiñeron de rojos. Yukari apretó el acelerador, pero por algún motivo el auto se quedo en el mismo lugar. La sonrisa macabra de la chica, hicieron temblar a las dos mujeres que iban adelante. Tomoyo levanto la vista y observo a los dos extraños. Los reconoció de inmediato, las dos personas que habían estado mirándola el día que ella se había juntado con Eriol en la cafetería. -Por fin te encontramos- le dijo la mujer y con un golpe de su puño hizo pedazos el vidrio del piloto. Tomoe sacó su pistola y le disparó a la chica, pero ella no se inmuto. Lo único que causaron fue que ella afirmara con fuerzas del cuello a la chica e hiciera crecer sus garras, las que atravesaron la puerta del auto, y con ello el cuerpo de Yukari. Tomoyo se quedo inmóvil, mientras Yukari daba sus últimos alientos de vida. Tomoe reaccionó, salió del auto e inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la segunda cabina, donde estaba Tomoyo. Sin decir nada, la tomó del brazo y la sacó del vehículo, para correr en dirección opuesta.

Tomoyo no decía nada, sin expresión en su rostro, solo se dejaba llevar por Tomoe, quien corría rápidamente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir eso? pareces idiota- refunfuñó Naofumi, mientras observaba a las dos chicas correr, por la vereda, intentando huir de lo inevitable.

-Lo siento, pero me encanta ver la cara de la gente cuando se lo digo- Nanako bebía la sangre que salía del cuello y del pecho de la joven que estaba en el auto. – ¿vas a dejarla escapar?-

-Deja que corran un poco-

-Esa chica me recuerda a Rubi-moon… ¿a ti no?- Naofumi se puso serio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las chicas que corrían una cuadra mas abajo. Nanako rió por el cambio de opinión de su compañero.

-He cambiado de parecer-

-Espera, no vayas a matar a la chica del conde. Mejor voy contigo- la chica se limpio la boca con la manga y comenzó a caminar junto a su compañero.

-¿Por qué las has dejado?-

-Su sangre comenzaba a colocarse fría-

-No tienes remedio- los dos comenzaron a correr en dirección a las dos mujeres que habían escapado.

-Tomoyo, Sin importar lo que suceda, usted solo corra. Yo la protegeré-

-¡No!...- reacciono Tomoyo – ¡No te dejare atrás!- las dos se detuvieron en seco, cuando el chico se paro frente a ellas.

-¿Quien dices que se parece a mi Rubi?-

-¿La más alta?-

-No encuentro el parecido- Tomoe miró a los dos jóvenes que la rodeaban y abrazó a Tomoyo, mientras apuntaba su arma en un acto desesperado.

-Eriol… van a matarlas- murmuró Nakuru intranquila, mientras se ocultaban entre los matorrales. Spinel y Eriol la habían afirmado y ocultado apenas vieron a Naofumi. Los tres estaban sobre las ramas de un árbol.

-Primera regla. No te muestres ante el enemigo por un humano- murmuró Spinel. Los tres jóvenes estaban escondidos entremedio de unos árboles. Eriol apretó sus puños y se quedo quieto y en silencio.

-Si nos mostramos irán tras de ti, Nakuru- la chica se mordió el labios y apretó sus puños.

-Aun así… no quiero ver esto- Nakuru se dispuso a saltar al suelo y correr hacia las chicas, pero la mano de Spinel la detuvo.

-Si ellas nos ven, tendremos que matarla- los ojos de Nakuru se abrieron a mas no poder y miró hacia las chicas. –Ellos no sintieron nuestras presencia- Spinel observo a Eriol –será mejor que nos retiremos- Sin soltar a Nakuru del brazo, Spinel bajó del árbol y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero se detuvo al ver que Eriol no lo seguía.- ¿Eriol?- el chico de ojos azules miró a sus acompañantes y asintió. Bajó en silencio del árbol.

_-"Para que el clan siga, tendremos que hacer ciertos sacrificios"-_ apretó los puños y siguió caminando, junto a Spinel y a Nakuru quien lo miraba llena de odio.

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo cayó al piso cuando Tomoe la empujo para protegerla del ataque enemigo. Las garras de Nanako se incrustaron en el hombro de la chica.

-¡Tomoe!- grito Tomoyo, al ver la sangre que derramaba su amiga.

-¡Huya de aquí!- susurró Tomoe, mientras caía al piso cubierta de sangre, pero se incorporó débilmente. Apuntó su arma hasta la chica que tenia frente a ella y comenzó a dispararle en la cabeza.

La chica cayó al piso sin señal de vida, mientras que el otro joven miraba la escena sin inmutarse apoyado sobre un poste.

-Déjate de hacer idioteces y mátalas de una vez- dijo el joven molestó. Nanako se levantó como si nada y se acercó hasta Tomoe, le arrebato de un solo manotón el arma, la cual cayó lejos y se dispuso a atacarla, pero una bala se impactó en uno de los brazos de Nanako. La pareja de vampiros miró al individuo que les había disparado.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la chica herida.

-Me sorprende que aun puedas hablar…- dijo el joven. Tomoyo se volteó a mirarlo. Las palabras no salían de su boca, pero su mente proceso rápidamente y recordó donde lo había visto. Hacia unas horas en la biblioteca en compañía de la mujer con la cual había chocado. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos entrando en un color carmesí, y su piel era pálida, al igual que los otros dos jóvenes.

-Las balas normales no me hacen ningún daño. Humano estupido-

-¿Balas normales? ¿Quien dijo que eran normales?- Nanako observo el arma que el nuevo joven tenia y luego dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde había caído la pistola de Tomoe y vio que esta seguía en el piso. Sintió un ardor en el brazo que la hizo quejarse y observo la herida que tenia, la cual hacia que su piel se secara rápidamente.

-Es… plata…-. El otro chico que estaba apoyado en el poste, se incorporó.

-Shaoran- dijo Naofumi mientras se abalanzaba hacía él. –Sabía que tenía que matarte en ese momento- El joven le disparó a Naofumi en el brazo y el fuerte impacto hizo que Naofumi retrocediera. Vio que su compañera estaba sangrando y parte de su cara también se iba secando - ¡Intenta recuperarte, Nanako!- le grito. Ella asintió y con su mano sana afirmó a Tomoe del cabello y la levantó hasta ponerla a su altura. Sin pensarlo mucho, mordió el cuello de la joven. Naofumi volvió a centrar su atención en el joven nuevo e hizo notar sus garras y sus colmillos. –Pudiste sobrevivir-

-Sí, con la única convicción de matarte-

-Y la chica, aun está "viva"-

-Ni siquiera tienes derecho de referirte a ella- Volvió a disparar antes de que él vampiro llegara a él.

Tomoyo corrió hasta la pistola que había tomó la pistola de Tomoe y apuntó hacia la cabeza de la chica, pero sus manos temblaban por el miedo de fallar y darle a Tomoe _–"por favor si esto es una pesadilla, que alguien me despierte"-._ Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó horrorizada al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. El chico la rodeo con sus brazos, le quito la pistola y la arrojó lejos, de bajo de su gabardina sacó una pistola plateada y apuntó a Nanako sin titubear, ni soltar a Tomoyo.

Naofumi se distrajo al sentir el disparo y volteó a mirar a su compañera.

-No te distraigas- el chico de cabellera castaña desenfundo una espada que traía en su espalda debajo de su gabardina, y sin titubear corto el brazo de de su oponente. Naofumi cayó al piso y se retorció por el dolor.

-¡Nanako!- gritó, cuando la vio caer al piso, con la piel blanca grisácea por la resequedad de su cuerpo. Sin sentir mas vida en aquel cuerpo, se ocultó entre los arboles. El castaño afirmó con fuerza su espada y corrió tras él.

Tomoyo observo como el cuerpo de Nanako se secaba rápidamente y luego se deshacía. Tomoe cayó al piso inconsciente, la chica de cabello azabache se separó de Eriol y se acercó hasta su amiga, pero una joven de cabellos castaños se adelantó y observo detenidamente a Tomoe.

-Está viva- murmuró.

-Nakuru- la llamó el inglés -¿puedes revisar a la otra joven que esta en el auto?- la voz calmada de Eriol, hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera mas calmada. Nakuru sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta desapareció del lado de Tomoe y corrió hasta el auto, pero al llegar vio que Spinel estaba observando el cuerpo.

-Esta muerta- dijo el pequeño sin sobresaltarse.

-Es una lástima-

--.--.--.—

El joven de cabello castaño que había seguido a Naofumi volvió rápidamente. -Hiragisawa- le dijo, aun con la espada en su mano. Eriol lo observo y asintió. –Soy Shaoran Li, del clan Yami no Blood. Me enviaron tras Naofumi- dijo Shaoran, mientras observaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Nanako.

-Hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, Shaoran- Tomoyo se alejo de los chicos, asustada.

-¿Qué son… que son ustedes?- Eriol la observo y en su mirada se notó la tristeza.

-No te haremos daño- dijo el joven de cabello castaño. Los otros dos individuos llegaron hasta ellos.

-Regla número dos, si un humano nos ve, hay que matarlo- dijo Spinel. Mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Eriol- susurró Nakuru.

-Spinel- lo llamó -No la dañaremos- le dijo. Shaoran asintió a modo afirmativo y de acuerdo con la respuesta.

-Borraremos sus recuerdos- dijo el castaño. Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Si quieren yo lo haré- dijo Nakuru y dio unos pasos hacia Tomoyo.

-No. Nakuru- dijo Eriol. –Yo lo haré- caminó hasta Tomoyo y la tomó de la mano. –Te prometo que no te haré daño- sin que Tomoyo se diera cuenta, la abrazó, posando su brazo en la espalda de ella y con la otra le afirmo la cabeza. La inclinó suave y levemente, y junto sus labios a los de ella. Tomoyo colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y lo empujo para apartarlo de ella. Eriol le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y se mordió el labio. La sangre del joven quedo esparcida en el ambiente y los otros tres seres se miraron. El inglés junto sus labios con los de la chica e hizo que su sangre cayera dentro de la boca de ella.

Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos, y él añoraba esa calidez. Tomoyo sin cerrar los ojos, y evito a toda costa ingerir el liquido rojizo que se acumulo en su boca, tanto, que este comenzó a caer fuera, delineando su mentón, su cuello y el camino del escote del vestido.

_-"son tan fríos"-_ pensó Tomoyo y sin querer bebió la sustancia. Un golpe de calor se apodero de su cuerpo, que le hacía hervir desde la punta de los pies hasta la cara. Su vista se nublo y se vio en la obligación de afirmarse de los hombros de aquel hombre para no sentirse desprotegida.

Dio un gemido ahogado y fue perdiendo las fuerzas de sus brazos y de sus piernas. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápida y fuertemente que sus latidos parecían estallar dentro de su cuerpo. Eriol la afirmó con más fuerza y la levantó del piso, manteniéndola completamente en sus brazos. Una puntada atravesó su cuerpo y la obligó a gemir y a retorcerse.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó que le decía la chica al inglés. Ni siquiera era consecuente de sus actos, su mirada estaba nublada y su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del hombre y no podía siquiera refutar.

-Voy a dejarla a salvo, para mí- respondió el inglés, pero su voz se fue alejando rápidamente. Sintió una punzada que disminuyo de golpe los latidos de su corazón, y de apoco fue perdiendo la visión del mundo que las rodeaba y con ellos los recuerdos de esa noche.

--.--.--.—

Se incorporó y observo el lugar. Una habitación completamente blanca e impecable.

-¿Un hospital?- sintió que su cuello y hombro le dolían de excesivamente y acercó sus dedos hasta el lugar. Tenía un parche. Se levantó, quitándose los cables de oxigeno y presión, y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara esta se abrió y el doctor entró.

-Touya…- murmuró al ver al hermano de Sakura, que trabajaba en ese hospital.

-Ya has despertado- dijo el chico y la guió hasta la cama –tienes que reposar. Recuéstate- Tomoyo le obedeció.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Touya la observo sin decir nada. Solo la tapó con las sabanas. Acercó un lápiz hasta los ojos de ella y este prendió una luz, la cual uso para alumbrar sus ojos, al momento que revisaba.

-No te preocupes por eso. Preocúpate solo de descansar- Tomoyo observo como Touya se iba de la habitación sin decir nada.

--.--.--.—

-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué le diste de tu sangre, Eriol?- preguntó Nakuru, pero el chico de ojos azules no dijo nada. Se quedo en su sofá, observando la gruesa cortina que evitaba que entraran los rayos del sol a esa habitación. -¿quieres que los relacionen con nosotros?-

-No-

-Entonces ¿porqué?-

-Ya no preguntes mas- dijo Spinel, un poco fastidiado por el escándalo de Nakuru. – ¿no te das cuenta que molestas?-

-Cállate Spinel- Nakuru centro nuevamente su atención en Eriol, pero el chico no la tomó en cuenta. – ¡Bien! Me voy a dormir- salió molesta de la sala y dio un portazo para mostrar su enojo.

Spinel miró a Eriol. El semblante del chico era serio, parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. El pequeño optó seguir en silencio. Shaoran entró en la habitación y observo a Eriol.

-¿Iban a salir de la ciudad esta madrugada?-

-Lo teníamos planeado-

-No hay necesidad- dijo shaoran –me ocupare de Naofumi. Además el camino hacia el norte esta infestado de Hunter. Quédense en Osaka, hasta nuevo aviso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí?- preguntó Spinel.

-No lo sé, pero si hay algo que les preocupe no duden en decírnoslos-

-Hay una mujer que esta en Osaka que conoce a Eriol- se apresuró a decir Spinel, Eriol lo observo molesto.

-¿Una mujer humana?-

-Sí. Ella es una de las causas por las que nos íbamos de Osaka- siguió diciendo el pequeño. Shaoran volteó a observar a Eriol, quien se mantuvo en un completo silencio.

-No se preocupen, me encargare de ella- El castaño se dio media vuelta y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

--.--.--.—

-¡Aquí abajo!- un hombre mayor le grito a su compañero de trabajo. – ¡Traigan mas linternas, no se ve nada!-

-¡Si!- otro hombre bajo por la delgada escalera hasta llegar a su compañero. –Según el mapa la fuga de agua está por ese lado- apuntó un pasillo de la derecha y con su otra mano sostenía un mapa. Su compañero afirmaba las dos linternas y una caja de herramientas.

-Está lleno de agua…- comenzaron a caminar por el desagüe, las ratas que estaban en su camino no se movían de sus lugares.

-Odio las ratas-

-Si no te gustan… empieza a cambiar de trabajo- su compañero sonrió.

-Lo pensare- los dos llegaron hasta un tubo donde el agua salía a chorros. –Ahí esta. Hay que soldar eso-

-Con razón la gente esta quejándose por el mal olor. Esto llega a dar nauseas-

-Hablando de gente…- dijo el hombre, mientras colocaba una placa de hierro sobre el tubo perforado. -…has escuchado las noticias-

-Si- el comenzó a soldar la placa de hierro –otras tres chicas fueron atacadas cerca del parque-

-Según lo que escuche, una murió y la otra está en coma- afirmó con fuerza la placa. Su compañero siguió soldando rápidamente. Se detuvo un momento a descansar.

-Es una lástima… vi sus rostros y eran muy jóvenes- siguió soldando. Después de unos minutos termino. Y el otro joven guardo las herramientas en una caja. –Creo que con eso estará bien- su compañero asintió.

-Solo una chica sobrevivió-

-¿En ella fue en la que encontraron una extrañas marcas?- comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera.

-Si. No las quisieron mostrar en el noticiario, pero parecen dos picaduras- dijo el hombre -quizás se hizo la herida cuando cayó o forcejeo con los delincuentes… lo mas extraño de esa chica. Es que no recuerda nada-

-Quizás esta traumada- comenzó a subir la escalera. -vio como mataban a sus amigas-

-Esa chica, ¿No era la chica Daidouji?-

-¿Daidouji? ¿La que tiene una mansión cerca de aquí? Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si- El segundo de los hombres, comenzó a subir la escalera. –y aun hay otra chica desaparecida. Según lo que escuche desapareció anoche, su novio estaba con ella, pero a él solo lo dejaron herido en el parque-

-La juventud de hoy es tan imprudente. Después que se les dijo que no salieran de noche-

-_¡Ayúdenme!-_ uno de los obreros se detuvo al sentir el retumbar de un eco en aquellos pasillos.

-¿Sentiste eso?- bajo y se quedo en silencio.

-No-

_-¡Ayúdenme!-_ una vez mas se sintió el murmullo.

-¿Y Ahora?- su compañero palideció y asintió.

_-¡Ayúdenme!-_

-¡Espera!- detuvo a su compañero y gritó en dirección a los dos pasillos -¡¿Dónde estas?!-

_-No se… estoy atrapado y herido-_ se escucho el grito desde lejos. El hombre que llevaba las herramientas miro a su compañero.

-Sube y trae ayuda- le ordenó.

-¡S-si! -Dijo nervioso y subió por la escalera lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sigue gritando. Voy a ayudarte-

-_¡Por favor… estoy herido!-_ el hombre comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo.

Un grupo de tres hombres, bajaron hasta la alcantarilla.

-Hey chico… ¿donde estas?-

_-¡Por aquí!_- los tres comenzaron a seguir la voz por los pasillos del desagüe. Hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el chico. Era un joven de cabellera negra, estaba sentado en el piso, el agua comenzaba a taparle las caderas. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y lodo.

-Mi brazo… estoy herido- se quejo.

-No vino alguien antes de nosotros-

-No- dijo el muchacho y con su mano se toco la herida del brazo

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Me atacaron… esos… monstruos me atacaron-

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos-

-Sí. Lo se- él hombre sonrió. El chico le puso la mano en el cuello y con un rápido movimiento le hizo una corte que le atravesó la garganta. Los otros dos hombres se quedaron sin respiración. El chico les sonrió y comenzó a beber la sangre que el obrero comenzaba a botar. Sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de escarlata, los otros dos se dejaron guiar por esos hermosos -"No se muevan"- les ordenó y sin poder desobedecer los dos hombres se quedaron observando mientras el joven tomaba la sangre de su compañero descuartizado. -aun me falta- dijo el joven y observo su brazo que comenzaba a sanar lentamente. Dejo que el cuerpo del obrero se deslizara por el agua hasta perderse en una fosa, donde yacían dos cuerpos más. –bien… el siguiente- sonrió Naofumi.

--.--.--.—

-Buenas noches- dijo una joven de diecisiete años, apenas le abrieron la puerta. Tenía el cabello negro y sedoso. El que llevaba amarrado en dos coletas a los lados. Iba con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca, con piel en el borde. Sus ojos eran rojos. –Busco a Eriol- a su lado venia una joven de cabello corto, ondeado y castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba un vestido simple y rosado, y sobre este la larga gabardina negra.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la chica portera mientras las observaba como bichos raros.

-Soy Li Mei-ling –dijo enérgicamente –avísale al conde que necesito hablar con él- entró en la casa y se quedo parada, esperando que la chica corriera a hacer lo que ella le había ordenado, pero la portera la observo y no abandonó su sitio junto a la puerta.

-No me fió de ti-

-¡Ah!- se quejo la chica y la miró desafiante –esta bien… soy un yami, venia con Shaoran, pero en el camino nos perdimos, ahora lo estoy buscando, porque siento su presencia cerca de aquí y esta niña- apuntando a su acompañante –es una novata y la traje conmigo para que no se extraviara y los otros no la encontraran, pero si no me dejas entrar tendré que hacer un escándalo para que él venga hasta mi- la portera se quedo en una pieza, al ver la forma en que hablaba la visita inesperada, rápido y fuerte.

-No es necesario Mei-Ling- la voz suave de Shaoran hizo que los presentes se voltearan. Más de cinco jóvenes que habían escuchado y estaban en el pasillo observando a la joven que armaba tremendo escándalo, pero más se sorprendieron al ver la ropa y el rostro de ella. Una chica alegre y un poco estrafalaria.

-¡Shaoran, Shaoran!- se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó – ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche y me dejaste sola?-

-Lo siento Mei-Ling- se disculpó el chico –no tuve tiempo de explicarte lo que pasaba-

-Está bien- lo tomó del brazo como si fuera su novia. Después de unos minutos, todo se había calmado y la atención se centro en la chica que había venido con Mei-ling.

-¡Ah! La encontré en la plaza cerca de aquí- le dijo a Mei-Ling refiriéndose a su acompañante. –dijo que estaba sola y la traje hasta aquí- Shaoran observo a la chica, pero no encontró nada sospechoso en ella.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko, y son una enviada de nuestro líder… para proteger al joven Eriol- los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Ojos rojos

**Solo en la oscuridad**

Capitulo 4

_**Ojos Rojos**_

-Es extraña- murmuró uno de los chicos en la sala. Nakuru y Spinel observaban a Mei-ling con atención, preparados para atacar. Mientras que Eriol y Shaoran estaban en otro extremo de la habitación, muy tranquilos.

-No se preocupen- dijo animadamente Mei-Ling. –no lo voy a atacar-

-¿Por qué tus ojos están rojos?- le preguntó Nakuru.

-Es color natural. No es que allá perdido el control. Así que tranquilos- dijo Mei-Ling tranquilamente, riendo animosamente.

Las preguntas le llovían a la joven por su misión, su comportamiento y vestimenta, mientras ella alentadamente las respondía. En otra parte de la sala estaba kumiko, con un grupo menor de chicos haciéndole preguntas. La chica sonreía tímidamente, mientras respondía agachando la cabeza. Y mas alejado de ellos estaban Eriol y Shaoran, apenas cruzando palabras.

-Nos quedaremos algunos días aquí- dijo Shaoran.

-No hay problema- respondió Eriol amablemente. Shaoran lo observo, por algún motivo desconocido para Eriol, vio que Shaoran estaba muy molestó. Shaoran caminó hasta la salida sin decir palabras. Eriol se quedo observando a Mei-ling y luego paso su mirada hasta la otra chica nueva, Kumiko. Después de unos segundos caminó hacía Spinel. Nakuru estaba muy emocionada con la joven de ojos rojos. Mientras que Spinel la observaba aburrido, como siempre. –Spinel- lo llamó el joven. Inmediatamente el pequeño joven asintió y lo siguió hasta las afuera de la sala.

-Sé que es por esa chica- le dijo Spinel, cuando llegaron a la sala privada que tenía Eriol.

-Ya te habías dado cuenta-

-Claro- le respondió el pequeño. -Yo me haré cargo de ella-

-Bien, se cuidadoso y protege a Nakuru de ella- Spinel asintió.

-No te preocupes, si algo pasa, la matare- Eriol asintió, mientras Spinel se retiraba dejándolo solo en la habitación.

--.--.--.—

Naofumi entró en una casa, sin golpear ni pedir permiso. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio. Algunas personas estaban rodeándolo y se movía sigilosamente.

-Tranquilos- les dijo a las sombras que se movían en el pasillo. –Soy uno de ustedes- algunas de las sombras se hicieron visibles, hasta convertirse en personas. Una mujer caminó hasta él desde el fondo del pasillo y sonrió. – ¿una humana?-

-Pensamos que eras un Yami no Blood. Cuando nos dijeron que vendrían cazadores, pensamos que serian más-

-Mi compañera murió. Nos atacaron anoche-

-Es extraño que Yami ataque-

-¿A si?-

-Ellos, siempre guardan la distancia y nunca se arriesgan- le dijo a la humana.

-Son cobardes- espetó Naofumi. –Asesinaron a mi compañera cuando estábamos en desventaja- el cazador miró a la humana – ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde se esconden?-

-Sí, pero no lo diremos hasta saber donde esta el líder del clan. Esa es nuestra principal misión-

-Como sea- Naofumi hizo un gesto con la mano y observo a los cinco vampiros cazadores que lo rodeaban. –No me interesa meterme con ustedes, solo quiero encontrar a una mujer-

-¿De quién se trata?-

-Es una Yami, su nombre es Rubi Moon o también conocida por Nakuru. Vengo siguiéndole el rastro desde Wakayama-

-¿Con que grupo va?-

-Con el grupo del conde- dijo Naofumi.

-Ese grupo está cerca de aquí, es todo lo que puedo decirte-

-¿No me darán más información?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Te estás pasando de la raya- dijo uno de los chicos que lo rodeaba -…si eres un cazador, tendrías que tener tu propia información-

-No serás un espía de Yami- gritó otro. Los demás se colocaron en guardia.

-Esperan atacarme, estoy en mejores condiciones que ustedes, no durarían ni un minuto contra mí-

-No buscamos peleas dentro de nuestro clan- dijo la chica humana –por favor, mantengan las distancias-

-Solo vengo de pasada- Dijo Naofumi –necesito ropa e información-

-Te ayudaremos un poco, pero no creas que te daremos información- dijo la mujer. –Sígueme- los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, hasta una de las habitaciones.

-¿Tú traicionaste al conde?- pregunto Naofumi, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada, observando a su presa.

-Sabes de eso-

-Todos lo saben. Todos conocen la historia de la humana que se unió a los Hunter para obtener inmortalidad, aun traicionando a su gran amor- Naofumi rió a carcajadas – eso quiere decir que el amor no sobrepasa todos los limites-

-Eres muy diferente a como te imaginaba- dijo Kaho, indignada.

-En cambio tú… eres exactamente… como te imaginaba- dijo maliciosamente, a lo que Kaho apretó los puños y siguió su camino.

--.--.--.—

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte- le dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo a su hija que estaba recostada.

-Mamá, son ustedes los que actúan extraño- respondió la joven.

-Sí, si- la mujer se sentó en la cama y observo con ternura a su única hija.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó ella -quiero irme-

-De acuerdo con el resultado de la muestra que tomó el doctor, decidirán si estas bien para que te den el alta-

-¿Muestra de qué? No me siento enferma-

-Lo sé, pero no te aflijas. Es solo un diagnostico de… de…- la mujer no sabia que decir, las palabras no llegaban a su mente, ni a su boca.

-De rutina- dijo la voz de un hombre que venia desde la puerta. Las dos mujeres voltearon a mirarlo. Era Touya, el hermano mayor de su amiga Sakura.

-No recuerdo que nosotros hiciésemos este tipo de.

-Tu padre lo pidió, Tomoyo- la interrumpió Sonomi. –por eso vine-

-Pero si quería que viniera al hospital a controlarme, deberías haber llamado madre. O es que ¿estas ocultándome algo?- Sonomi se quedo blanca ante la perspicacia de su hija. Sonomi intentó relajarse.

-Está bien- la pelirroja miró a Touya y asintió. –anteayer en la noche tuviste un accidente. El auto en el que viajabas chocó y saliste herida- Tomoyo abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-No-no recuerdo nada-

-Es porque te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- agregó Touya.

-¿Qué pasó con Tomoe y Yukari? Ellas iban conmigo-

-Sí- En un momento la tensión se apodero del lugar -Yukari… ella… no sobrevivió al accidente- la respiración de Tomoyo se detuvo. –y Tomoe… esta inconsciente- Tomoyo sintió que todo le daba vuelta.

-¿Soy… la única que salió ilesa del accidente?- su presión se acelero y la maquina que iba conectada a su dedo, hizo un ruido molesto. Touya se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-No te alteres, Tomoyo-

-¿No pensaban decírmelo?-

-Claro que sí, pero queríamos que estuvieras un poco más recuperada-respondió su madre. El doctor asintió.

-Quiero ver a Tomoe- dijo Tomoyo.

-Eso no puede ser. Tomoe esta en aislamiento, no puede recibir visitas-

-¿Aislamiento?-

-Su condición es muy delicada. Se que lo entiendes- Tomoyo se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza.

--.--.--.—

-Según lo que me dijo el doctor- dijo Sonomi mientras hablaba por teléfono. –Le darán de alta a más tardar mañana en la tarde-

-_Quiero que estén todas sus cosas listas, para que salgan de ahí_- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, querido- Sonomi asintió y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo se abría y la chica salía. –Espera, después te llamare- corto el celular y miró a su hija. -¿A dónde vas?-

-Estoy aburrida, no tengo nada que hacer- le respondió la joven de ojos violetas.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –

-Si- Sonomi la hizo entrar en la pieza.

-¿Qué deseas, Tomoyo?-

-Me gustaría leer algo, algún libro-

-Pediré a una de las chicas que traiga uno de la casa-

-Gracias-

-Ahora vuelve a la cama- Sonomi dirigió a su hija hasta la cama y la arropó. –no te muevas de aquí. Volveré en unos minutos- le dio un beso en la frente y salio rumbo a la puerta. Camino por el pasillo, pero se detuvo en seco y observo la puerta. Silenciosamente volvió hasta la puerta. _–"Tomoyo quizás la quería distraer, para ir a ver a Tomoe, y eso no podría ser. Tomoe tenía el cuello destrozado y la piel con múltiples arañazos"-_ tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Tomoyo estaba con los ojos cerrados y descansando en la cama. Abrió los ojos y miró a su madre que estaba observándola desde la puerta.

-¿Mamá?- Sonomi se quedo en silencio, unos segundos. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento, quería ver si estabas bien- salió de la habitación sonriendo. _–"quizás es mi imaginación"-_

--.---.--.—

"_**Se hallaron cuatro trabajadores muertos en la desagüe, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde del día de ayer. Los cuatro tuvieron diferentes marcas en el cuello y en las muñecas"**_ Nakuru apagó el televisor y dirigió su vista hacia sus acompañantes.

-Él siguió vivo y vendrá tras nosotros- dijo con su vista fija sobre Eriol.

-Otro más. Creo que ya tenemos a todo el clan detrás de nosotros- dijo sarcásticamente Spinel. –Uno mas no seria un gran problema- Eriol observo a Shaoran.

-¿Te molestaría salir un momento?- él chico negó con la cabeza y los dos se levantaron. Mei-Ling también se levantó, pero Shaoran la observo y negó con la cabeza.

-Mei-Ling, iré solo- la chica hizo una mueca, pero se quedo en su lugar.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo la chica a lo cual Shaoran asintió, y en compañía de Eriol salieron dejando solos a los chicos.

-El tiempo es cambiante- comentó Shaoran para comenzar una conversación.

-Al igual que nuestro destino-agregó Eriol con una sonrisa. – ¿estás buscando a nuestro espía?-

-Parece que lo han encontrado, y puede estar en peligro-

-Piensas arriesgar tu vida y la de Mei-ling para salvar a un solo Yami-

-Es esencial. Esa persona espera que nosotros lo salvemos. Además mi deber es localizarlo, no salvarlo-

-Ya veo. ¿Nuestro líder se encargara de salvarlo cuando llegue el momento?- preguntó Eriol. Shaoran asintió.

-Solo nos quedaremos unos días aquí- dijo shaoran –esperamos no causarle muchos problemas a tu grupo-

-No te preocupes- sonrió eriol. -¿A dónde te diriges, ahora?-

-Voy hacia Tokio. Esta ciudad no tuvo muchos ataques antes de que nosotros llegáramos, lo que me dice que son ustedes los responsables de todos ellos. Según se el chico perdido esta en un grupo fijo. No tienen que irse todavía de Osaka, puedes quedarte por ella, yo me encargare de Naofumi-

-Bien. Mei-Ling se ve bien, desde la última vez que la vi-

-Ha pasado por muchas cosas-

-Su presencia pone nervioso a los demás-

-Son sus ojos- Shaoran lo observo, Eriol asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Los demás piensan que en cualquier momento los atacara- desde siempre se sabia de que los ojos rojos de los vampiros demostraba los sentimientos que se salían de control. La rabia, el odio, el deseo, todos aquellos fuertes sentimientos que los ayudaban a dar lo mejor, o lo peor de su ser. Casi siempre resultaba con sus habilidades. Aunque había excepciones, como era el caso de Mei-ling, que eran humanos que al transformarlos sus ojos cambiaban su color a escarlata.

Una pareja paso junto a ellos. Los dos se quedaron en silencio y siguieron lentamente su camino.

-Aunque se les advierta las personas no escarmientan, igual salen de noche- le comentó Eriol.

-Aquella chica también salía de noche- le dijo Shaoran.

-Aquella chica, iba camino a su casa y con sus escoltas-

-¿La defiendes?-

-Quizás- respondió Eriol.

-No quisiste que aquella noche fuera Nakuru quien borrara sus recuerdos y lo que es mas extraño, le diste de tu sangre. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Shaoran se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?- preguntó Eriol, pero Shaoran no le dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio. Él sonrió – porque tenemos un vínculo que nos une-

-¡Porque tú lo quisiste!- respondió Shaoran. -la sangre es lo que te une a la vida, no a esa chica- le dijo Shaoran. –Lo que hiciste va en contra de las reglas del clan-

-Dime cual es mi crimen. Solo la mordí, intentaba alimentarme-

-¡Le diste de tu sangre!-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-

-Intentabas convertirla en uno de nosotros ¡ese es el problema!- Eriol se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la pareja que seguía caminando.

-Creo que ya debo recuperar energía-

-No podrás evadir al líder cuando se entere-

-A ella no…- Eriol comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja. –…pero hasta entonces, haré lo que sé hacer- puso sus ojos en rojo y mostros sus colmillos –Si no te molesta-

--.--.--.—

Su celular comenzó a sonar, con una suave melodía. Naofumi la observo y sonrió.

-Amo estas cosas- apretó un botón y contestó -¿Qué tienes para mí, niña de eterna belleza?-

-Me encanta que me digas así. Se que Nanako murió-

-Las noticias vuelan- le respondió Naofumi de mala gana.

-Más en este sector- le dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono. –Pero en fin, te llamó para decirle que tengo muy buena información.-

-Soy todo oído- dijo Naofumi.

-Pero te lo diré a su debido tiempo, cuando encuentre más información-

-¡Espera pequeña!… dímela, yo buscare la información que falta, así estarás mas relajada y harás bien tu trabajo- Naofumi le hablaba tiernamente.

-Está bien, pero no me culpes si después las cosas no resultan como lo esperabas-

-No te culpare, pequeña-

-Eso espero- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono –tengo una carnada, que espero resulte ser apetitosa para tus planes-

-Estas sonando como Nanako- respondió Naofumi.

-¿A sí? porque creo que a ella también se le hubiera ocurrido- los ojos de Naofumi brillaron por la malicia.

--.--.--.—

Más entrada la noche camino hasta la mansión de la familia que le habían indicado, se quedo observando desde la puerta y sonrió. Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y el silenció se apodero de la casa. Siguió su camino por la calle, hasta perderse en la oscuridad

-¿Donde habías estado?- le preguntó Nakuru a Eriol cuando llego a la casa.

-Fui a dar una vuelta-

-Sabes, no es que me guste decirlo, o sea, en cierta medida me gusta decirlo, no porque que quiera molestarte, sino porque ella me molesta, no en personalidad, si no es sus órdenes, pero ella nunca hubiera ocupado un teléfono si no fuera una emergencia. Es ahí donde entra el problema y lo que me molesta, que ella me dice que nos vendrá a visitar si no contestas tu teléfono- Nakuru parecía agotado.

-¿Mi-mi teléfono?-preguntó Eriol confundido -No sabía que tuviera uno- Nakuru le entrego el móvil.

-Ahora lo tienes y por favor úsalo y no lo olvides- le sonrió la chica.

-Lo intentare- el móvil comenzó a sonar con una rítmica melodía, lo que extraño a Eriol.

-Lo elegí para ti, ya que no hay nada que sea alegre en ti, por lo menos una canción en tu teléfono debe serlo-

-Gracias, Nakuru- miró el teléfono que seguía sonando -…pero ahora debo contestar- se dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo, para alejarse de la chica. Contesto el celular y espero a escuchar alguna reacción. Kumiko salio al pasillo donde estaba Eriol conversando. Él le sonrió y ella siguió caminando por el pasillo.

-"¿Como la estas pasando en Osaka?"- le dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-No creo que tan bien como tu- Nakuru todavía estaba en el pasillo.

-Pero… vendrás hasta Kyoto a visitarme-

-Podría ser, pero preferiría dejarlo para después-

-Y si fuera una orden- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Creo que en ese caso, no podría objetar ¿verdad?-

-No objetaras cualquier orden mía, Eriol- él asintió. La chica lo escucho y continuo con su charla –en este caso, solo te diré una cosa, con respecto a una humana de la cual me han llegado rumores- el conde apretó el teléfono hasta hacerlo crujir.

–_No me hago responsable de su vida-_ esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Desde que había hablado con el líder, que no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer, simplemente, le era irresistible. Las palabras del líder eran ambiguas, a que se refería con "su vida". Había dos clases de vida, la que ella tenía y la que ellos llevaban. El líder quizás se estaba refiriendo a que no se hacía responsable si ellos llegaran a matarla, o a convertirla. Eriol revolvió su cabello –_"todo era tan confuso"_- Caminó hasta el viejo edificio donde había acompañado a Tomoyo aquel día. Entró, y aunque no había nadie para recibirlo no le fue difícil entrar, ya estaba acostumbrado a llegar de improviso. Caminó hasta la sección de cuentos urbanos y se detuvo frente al estante, donde ella había sacado el libro, el que estaba de vuelta en su lugar. Rozó el dorso y sonrió. _–"Así que el líder había planeado todo desde un principio. Ella le había recomendado el libro de vampiros a Tomoyo ¿Qué planeaba hacer? Y más importante que eso ¿qué era lo que ella pensaba de su relación con Tomoyo?"- _ tosió, nervioso_–"¿Qué-que relación con Tomoyo? ellos no tenían nada que ver"-_ caminó devuelta por el pasillo, pero se detuvo junto a un sillón y se sentó cómodamente. _–"¿por qué trataba de evitarlo? ¿Por que la había salvado ese día? ¿Y porque aun tenía dudas de lo que sentía por ella? Si no sintiera nada la vería solo como un plato apetitoso del cual deleitarse. Hacía muchos años que no se sentía atraído por una mujer. La última fue Kaho y todavía sentía el trago amargo de su traición. Kaho lo había hecho perder el rumbo y pasar a llevar la autoridad de su líder, hasta el punto de dejar a todos, por ella. Alejó a Nakuru y a Spinel, e incluso peleó con Yami, y se fue con la promesa de no obedecerla. Sus dos seguidores desconcertados y apenados por la mala decisión se alejaron de él y se refugiaron en otro grupo. Todo para nada, todo para darse cuenta que había tirado todo lo que era a la basura, por una humana que decidió dejarlo a merced de inescrupulosos científicos con el fin de satisfacer sus curiosidades. Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, cuando ellos ya experimentaban con su cuerpo las miles de formas de regeneración que él poseía. Durante muchos días de agonía, de lamentarse y de suplicar por una muerte, apareció Yami para salvarlo por segunda vez. Sin reglas y sin perdón asesinó a todos los que tuvieron que ver con aquella horrible tortura y los sirvió en un banquete especial para él. Fue entonces que él renovó los votos de fidelidad con su líder y juro nunca más desobedecerla"- _los recuerdos hicieron que su piel se entumeciera. Aquello parecía una película de ciencia ficción y una pesadilla, pero todas las cicatrices que quedaron en su mente no se borrarían tan fácilmente. –_"Entre las cosas que todos le decían, era que involucrarse con una humana, era volver a repetir la historia, pero él no pensaba lo mismo. Todos los humanos eran diferentes y aunque hacia ciento nueve años que él no era humano, una vez lo había sido y todos los demás también. Y entre ellos mismos podían encontrar la fidelidad mas devota que se podría pedir. Si Kaho era de una manera, no se le iba a condenar a todos los humanos, porque Tomoyo era diferente. En ella podía confiar y quería confiar. Con Tomoyo quería estar y vivir, de la manera que fuera. Escondiéndose, exponiéndose a la luz e incluso transformándola. Tomoyo lo atraía con cada movimiento. La forma de moverse, de su piel, de sus miradas, todo le gustaba. Incluso su sangre. Era como un vino, al que hay que servirlo en una buena copa y dejar que fermente hasta su punto máximo, para sentir su perfume cuidadosamente y luego beberlo. Ella era tan exquisita"_- se detuvo un momento por el sentimiento de asfixia que lo recorrió. Se sentó en el sillón y sintió que el cuerpo le ardía de sobremanera. El color de todo lo que miraba se teñía de un intenso color rojo que le hacía hervir la sangre. La imagen de la sangre de ella lo estaba haciendo perder su uso de razón. Se levantó pero cayó pesadamente, hasta que sus manos hicieron aparecer sus garras.

–**Quiero…**- se levantó, mientras perdía completamente el sentido de la cordura –**…poseerla**- y caminó hasta una ventana.

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Amantes

**Solo en la oscuridad**

Capitulo 5

**Amantes**

-Tengo una oferta para ti- le dijo Naofumi desde el otro lado del salón. Kaho estaba junto a la puerta preparada para irse, ya no quería seguir escuchando sus insultos.

-Tu oferta no me llama la atención. Además ya es hora que te vallas- dijo molesta.

-Pero no te enfades. Sabes… aun estoy de humor para decirte mi plan. Es bueno y beneficioso para ambas partes-

-Aun así.

-Yo soy un Yami- dijo Naofumi, quien se recostó en el sofá y observo a Kaho –puedo trasformarte en una Vampiro y así obtendrás lo que siempre has deseado. No serás un Hunter, tendrás mas capacidades y residencia- Kaho se volteó hacia él.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó cautelosa.

-¿No que no te llamaba la atención mi oferta?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar molesta.

-Es muy sencillo. Quiero tener una cita- Kaho lo observo desconcertada y a la vez molesta.

-¿Conmigo?- Naofumi rió a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué querría una cita contigo? Estoy detrás de alguien mas interesante… quiero tener una cita con Daidouji- Kaho se puso pálida –quiero ver a la chica de la cual el conde esta enamorado-

-Tomoyo-

-¡Ella misma! Si haces que pueda reunirme con ella, te convertiré en uno de nosotros ¿Qué me dices?- ella se quedo en silencio. –Eres capas de sacrificarla por tus deseos-

--.--.--.—

-¿Así que ya están devuelta en casa?- preguntó su marido por el teléfono. La mujer de cabello rojizo negó con la cabeza.

-No. Te dije que seria mañana cuando le dieran de alta. Estas demasiado impaciente, pero no te culpo, las horas aquí se hacen interminables. En este momento Tomoyo está descansando- Sonomi observo a su hija por un pequeño espacio que hizo al abrir la puerta. Tomoyo estaba dormida. Sonrió y cerró despacio.

-Creó que iré a buscarlas. No puedo quedarme tranquilo-

-No te preocupes, tu sigue en trabajando, ya veras como pasado mañana estaremos los tres juntos en Tokio-

-Eso espero. Si pasa cualquier cosa llámame y se precavida, Sonomi. No quiero que nada malo les pase a ninguno de los dos-

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo se quedo en silencio y pudo sentir solo el sonido del viento que entraba por el pequeño espacio de su ventana. Sonrió y deseó poder cantar un momento. Hacia un mes que había salido de vacaciones y no asistía a sus clases de coro, y ya las echaba de menos. Nadie le impedía ir en vacaciones, pero también quería hacer otras cosas.

Se levantó, pero tuve que recostarse, porque un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalear. A esa hora su madre debería haberse retirado a casa para poder descansar, había estado cuidándola durante todo el día.

-Ha sido muy rápido- se incorporó lentamente y se paró frente a la ventana. La abrió y sintió la brisa de la noche tocar su piel. Vio las luces de la ciudad en la lejanía. Se veía tan hermoso.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a entonar la canción que serviría, sin querer, de guía para aquel ser.

Far in the light, I can see it Lejos en la Luz, puedo ver

In every scene of the night en cada paisaje nocturno

A tiny feather of love una pequeña pluma hecha de amor

Caminó por el hospital, siguiendo su olor, su presencia y el llamado que ella había hecho para él, mediante esa melodía. Se detuvo frente al edificio y la vio, apoyada en la ventana con la vista hacia la luna.

I gotta go he de ir

Destiny never finds the way for me, my love el destino nunca me encuentra un camino, amor mió

_Even in the night I see your face, __incluso de noche puedo ver tu rostro_

_**In the dark**____**en la oscuridad**_

_So__ I never lose my way to you…__para así nunca perder el camino que_

_Me lleva hacia ti…_

Abrió los ojos y vio que una persona parada en la primera planta, la miraba directamente. Su rostro que apenas se vislumbraba se le hizo conocido. Los ojos de el resplandecieron con su color rojo y sin que ella reaccionara dio un salto directo hasta su ventana. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada, pero tropezó y cayó al piso. Lo único que se interpuso entre aquel ser, fue la cortina que le impidió reconocerlo.

Estaba ahí parado en el marco de la ventana observándola fijamente.

-Ayúdenme…- ni siquiera su voz alcanzaba a salir, para gritar y pedir ayuda. El color de los ojos de aquel ser se distinguían con total claridad, aun con la cortina de por medio. Comenzó a movilizarse hacia la puerta sin levantarse para no alertarlo, pero con un movimiento rápido, él llego hasta ella, dejándola inmovilizada debajo suyo. –No me lastimes- rogó Tomoyo asustada.

-Jamás- le respondió él. Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su acompañante y reconocerla.

-Hiragisawa- susurró. Él sonrió y por fin Tomoyo pudo ver su rostro. Eriol le afirmo las manos en el piso y cargo la mayor parte de su cuerpo en el de ella. – ¿Qué estas pensando?- intentó liberarse, pero los brazos de él eran más fuertes.

Eriol comenzó acercar su rostro al de ella, sin que Tomoyo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo sellos sus labios en un beso.

Ella permaneció petrificada, nunca se imaginó que fuera precisamente el chico que había conocido hace una semana quien estuviera acosándola en el piso de un hospital y menos que le robaría su primer beso, pero algo extraño había en el ambiente, o en ella. No se sentía desafortunada en lo mas mínimo. El beso que en un momento fue suave y tierno, cambio a uno un poco más brusco y apasionado. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en el piso.

Tomoyo entreabrió los labios para dejar que la lengua de él entrara en su boca con total libertad. Eriol soltó sus manos, las que inmediatamente le rodearon el cuello, mientras él exploraba el cuerpo de la chica debajo de su pijama. Tomoyo sintió las manos de él acariciando sus pechos suavemente y gimió ante el contacto de la pierna de él entre las suyas. Eriol abandonó unos segundos su boca para que ella pudiera respirar.

-Espera…- susurró, pero él volvió a tapar su boca. Comenzó a abrir la camisa de dormir, para dejar al descubierto los hombros y los senos de ella. Deslizó su boca hasta el pezón, el que comenzó a mordisquear. Tomoyo dio un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores –Eriol…- lo llamó y eso hizo desearla más.

Sin responder a sus llamados volvió a besarla. Ella intentó alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo pero le resulto inútil. La pierna de Eriol llego hasta su sexo y la apretó, tomoyo abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de su amante y también sus colmillos, pero él esquivo su mirada y volvió junto al cuello de ella. Un dolor punzante en su cuello la obligó a quejarse, sintió el líquido húmedo que se esparcía por su cuello y se derramaba por su pecho y su estomago. Una sensación de melancolía, la hizo derramar algunas lágrimas.

Eriol se separó de ella y se levantó, tomándola en sus brazos la deposito la cama blanca, para luego comenzar a lamer la sangre que se había derramado por su cuerpo. Tomoyo pudo ver la boca ensangrentada, pero no se asustó. El se levantó y cambio de posición. Se sentó en la cama y la deposito en sus brazos, quedando a tal medida que su boca quedo a la par con el cuello de la chica. Tomoyo apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Eriol y Eriol corrió el cabello de Tomoyo, para dejar libre y despejada su piel. Le quito el parche que tenía en el cuello, para cubrir aquella herida. Deposito un beso en ella y volvió a enterrar sus colmillos. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Detente- le dijo al oído. –Eriol, detente- enterró sus dedos en el hombro de él. Se sintió mareada y decaída- algunas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Imágenes tristes y dolorosas. En la cual aparecían muchas personas, pero solo pudo reconocer a una persona. -Profesora Mizuki- susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba su cuerpo a merced del vampiro. Las manos posesivas de Eriol no la soltaron y la afirmaron con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaba completamente rojos y su boca absorbía a largos tragos la sangre de la chica.

-**Eriol. ¡Vas a matarla!**- él abrió los ojos, su color había vuelto al normal. Vio que Spinel y Nakuru se acercaban a ellos rápidamente. Su equilibrio y fuerzas desaparecieron. No pudo resistir el peso del cuerpo de Tomoyo y ambos cayeron al piso.

Nakuru tomó a la chica y la deposito en la cama. Mientras que Spinel lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Vámonos- dijo Spinel. –antes de alguien se de cuenta-

-No, no sin ella- dijo Eriol, apuntó de desmayarse.

-No tienes ni fuerza para una pelea verbal. Nakuru vámonos- ordeno el pequeño y caminó rumbo a la ventana.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Eriol, pero no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, porque el pequeño Spinel ya había saltado por la ventana para huir del lugar.

Nakuru se quedo observando el cuerpo de Tomoyo y abotono la bata, para luego taparla.

-Te repondrás pronto, puesto que tienes la sangre de Eriol en tu interior- Nakuru se acercó a la ventana y antes de saltar volvió a observar a la chica dormida. Sonrió y se fue.

--.--.--.—

-Pudiste matarla- le dijo Spinel, molesto.

-Deja al chico descansar- dijo Nakuru, mientras recostaba a Eriol.

-Esta vez fue más peligrosa que las anteriores- volvió a decir el pequeño –ella sabe de nosotros-

-Spinel estás alucinando- dijo Nakuru y miró a Eriol. -¿verdad?- el joven se mantuvo en silencio.

-Esta vez ha mostrado sus memorias a la humana. Tenemos que matarla- refuto.

-No la tocaran- Eriol tenia la vista fija en su acompañante. –Nakuru tu te encargaras de vigilar a Spinel- la chica asintió. –Que no se atreva a tocarla. Ella es mía- el pequeño se dio vuelta molesto, y se fue de la habitación, dejando a los dos vampiros solos.

-Voy tras él. Descansa- Eriol asintió y se acomodo en la cama, mientras Nakuru se iba.

Siempre había sido lo mismo, Spinel llevaba las reglas de los Yami no Blood al pie de la letra. Había sacrificado muchas vidas humanas que los habían descubierto para proteger el secreto, pero nunca a Eriol, ni a su grupo. Pero como estaban las cosas, era muy probable que intentara herir a Tomoyo. Por eso había encargado a Nakuru la misión de protegerla. Ella era más liberal y cercana a los humanos. Se había enamorado de un humano y le había comentado de su existencia, pero los celos de Naofumi, hicieron que él emboscara al joven humano sin tener la oportunidad de salvarlo.

Después de eso la chica tomó la decisión de alejarse de los vampiros hombres que la rodeaban y se refugió más en Eriol y Spinel. Pero siguiendo con lo otro, Spinel tenia razón, si ellos se hubieran demorado un poco mas en llegar, quizás en ese momento Tomoyo estaría muerta. El pecho se le oprimió y lo obligó a suspirar. Quizás la siguiente vez. ¡NO! No habría una siguiente vez, solo había dos opciones, que ella le perteneciera siempre o que se alejaran.

-Tomoyo- susurró _–"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me es tan difícil tenerte?"-_

--.--.--.—

Kaho observo el ramo que había comprado para Tomoyo. _–"Así que Eriol estaba detrás de Tomoyo. Eso le dificultaba y le ayudaba en sus planes. Podía usar a Tomoyo como carnada, pero no podía presentarla al grupo de Hunter sin que la matara y Tomoyo no iba a cooperar con ellos. Al parecer tendría que persuadirla un poco, contarle la verdadera naturaleza de su amigo y decirle que él hirió a Yukari y Tomoe, y a algunos de los chicos que fueron atacados en el parque"- _ Un poco de angustia se apodero de su cuerpo. _–"Tomoyo no era una mala chica, ella siempre se ofrecía ayudarla cuando tenían problemas en las escuela o en el templo. No quería lastimarla"-_ cerró los ojos, resignada y respiró con dificultad varias veces –"¿_Qué podía hacer? No podía tirar por la borda todo lo que había hecho, pero tampoco hacerlo a costa de una vida"-_ abrió los ojos _–"pero, tenia que inmiscuirse en su camino, justo cuando estabas encontrando al líder del clan Yami no Blood, justo cuando iban a atacar el escondite del grupo del conde"-_ la observo con odio _–"si no la sacrificaba ahora, Eriol se le escaparía, los Hunter dirían que ella estaba ayudando al conde y la matarían, nunca llegaría a conocer lo que era la vida inmortal. Si tenia que sacrificar una vida, no seria la de ella"-_

-Lo siento Daidouji, pero ya he perdido demasiado tiempo"- afirmó el ramo con fuerza y caminó rumbo al hospital

--.--.--.—

Sonomi entró en la habitación. Su hija estaba sentada con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras observaba la ventana.

-Te ves mucho mejor-

-Me siento realmente bien- dijo ella y tapó con su camisa las marcas que Eriol había dejado en su cuerpo la noche anterior.

-Me alegro- dijo su madre. Mientras traía un ramo de rosas. Tomoyo observo el ramo. –son para ti. Un joven muy apuesto vino a dejarlas-

-¿Eriol?- preguntó Tomoyo, a lo que su madre sonrió.

-Así que su nombre es Eriol- le sonrió Sonomi -Nunca me contaste nada sobre él. Realmente no lo vi. La señorita Kaho Mizuki fue la que me las entrego- Tomoyo se puso nerviosa e intento ocultarlo. –Viene con una nota- le entrego la nota y dejo el ramo sobre la mesa. –Las traje para que las vieras. Touya me dice que ya podemos irnos. Así que arréglate, mientras voy a recepción- Tomoyo asintió mientras su madre caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la nota y leyó _"No olvidare lo que sucedió anoche. Quiero que nos veamos. Juntémonos en la cafetería de aquel día. E.H"_

--.--.--.—

En su casa todo era un caos. Las sirvientas arreglaban su habitación y su equipaje. Tomoyo suspiró se dirigió hasta el salón. En el había un hermoso piano que había estado en su familia desde hacia muchos años. Lo había heredado de un familiar lejano que vivía en Europa. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a teclear algunas notas.

-¿Con que aquí estas?- su madre la interrumpió. Tomoyo la observo caminar hacia ella sentarse a su lado. – ¿Estas triste?-

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- pregunto incomoda.

-¿Por ese chico? El de las flores.

-He quedado en juntarme con él- dijo la joven, sin darle importancia.

-¿Iras?-

-Es lo más probable. Quiero despedirme-

-Está bien. Les diré a algunas de las chicas que te acompañen- le dijo Sonomi. Tomoyo asintió. –cuando vuelvas nos iremos a Tokio, tu padre esta ansioso de vernos.- sonomi le acaricio el hombro. –Solo serán unas semanas-

-Lo sé- le respondió _"eso no es lo que me preocupa"-_ apretó sus puños.

Tomoyo estaba lista para salir, se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento donde la esperaban sus guardaespaldas. Su madre también estaba ahí.

-Cuídate mucho, Tomoyo. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-No. Estoy bien. Además no me tardare mucho- sonomi asintió afligida. -Si ven que algo anda mal, solo vuelvan a la casa- le dijo a las escoltas.

-Sí, señora- respondieron. Las jóvenes subieron al auto y este se puso en marcha. Sonomi observo como el auto desaparecía en la distancia. Entró en la casa y miró a sus sirvientas. –Cuando vuelva mi hija nos iremos de inmediato.-

-Sí, señora-

--.--.--.—

Tomoyo observo el paisaje por la ventana. Aquella noche cuando según su madre había tenido un accidente, iban en las mismas circunstancias, dos escoltas y ella atrás. Aunque aquella noche no sabia nada sobre la existencia de lo que atacaba a las personas. Ahora si. Eriol había querido mostrarle sus memorias para algo, quizás para entender a lo que se enfrentaba.

La noche anterior, cuando Eriol la mordió, algunos de los recuerdos de él se hicieron presente en su mente, el día en el que ella estaba con Eriol en la cafetería, en ese momento Eriol la dejo sola en la cafetería porque sintió la presencia de los vampiros que los observaban y había ido a ahuyentarlos.

Cerró los ojos fatigada- _"Eriol sentía una atracción muy fuerte por ella y ella por él. La noche anterior lo había demostrado, pero no era suficiente, ella quería estar con él, por eso iba a encontrarse con él en el lugar citado. Además quería preguntarle sobre algunos de sus recuerdos, que era él exactamente, aunque ya tenia una serie de hipótesis y cual era su relación con Kaho Mizuki"- _

El auto se detuvo de golpe. Las tres chicas observaron al joven que les había bloqueado el paso. Un niño de aproximadamente once años, con cabellos ojos negros. La escolta que manejaba se bajo se acerco al muchacho.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estas lastimado?- el joven no le hizo caso. Tomoyo lo reconoció inmediatamente. Entre algunos de los recuerdos que ella tenía de Eriol, el pequeño salía como alguien especial para el conde. Tomoyo se bajo del auto y se paró frente al muchacho.

-Tú debes ser…-

-No vallas- dijo el pequeño, quien la tomó del brazo y la obligó a subirse al auto. Las dos escoltas se acercaron para defender a Tomoyo, interponiéndose entre ellos.

-Tranquilas- dijo Tomoyo –es un conocido mió- Spinel cerró la puerta. La joven bajo el vidrio, y el muchacho se acercó a ella para que las otras chicas no escucharan lo que él le decía.

-Bajo las ordenes de Eriol- le dijo de cerca, para que las dos chicas no lo escucharan –quédate en casa y espera a que él venga por ti-

-Pero ahora iba a juntarme con él…

-No es él. Vete a casa- Spinel se alejo por la vereda. Las dos escoltas subieron al auto.

-Volvamos a casa- dijo Tomoyo –mi compromiso se ha cancelado- se quedo observando al chico mientras este desaparecía.

--.--.--.—

Naofumi llegó molesto a la casa de los hunter que había en Osaka. Kaho no estaba, así que no pudo desahogarse con ella. Su teléfono celular sonó, lo que más lo irritó.

-¿Quién?- contestó molesto.

-Que humor- dijo la voz de la chica.

-¡A tú! traidora, maldita. Nunca llego a nuestro encuentro-

-No es mi culpa. Cumplí con la parte del trato- dijo kaho al otro lado del teléfono.

-Estas equivocada. El trato era que yo tendría una cita con la chica y después de eso te daba la inmortalidad. Aun tienes tiempo de cumplir tu promesa- Naofumi cortó la comunicación. –Sigue soñando, traidora- marco otro número, espero unos segundos hasta que contestaron. –por fin. Arregla todo, ya estoy aburrido de jugar.

--.--.--.--

-Eriol- él joven vampiro abrió los ojos, al escuchar la voz de Nakuru y Kumiko en la habitación. Kumiko le traía una bandeja con comida. Eriol se quedo observando a la chica.

-Gracias- le dijo –creo que aun no he recuperado muy bien mis fuerzas- Kumiko le sonrió y acercó la bandeja hasta el velador de Eriol. El chico sonrió y con un movimiento de mano rápido, le corto el cuello. La chica dejo caer la bandeja y con ella una daga de plata.

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que se topó con las manos de Nakuru en sus hombros. Eriol se levantó y tomó la daga que Kumiko había traído.

-¿Pensabas sacarme información y matarme?- kumiko botaba sangre por la boca y el cuello, mientras que Nakuru la afirmaba para que no cayera. – ¿Acabar con mi grupo y luego con nuestro líder?- comenzó a caminar hacia ella – ¿hacia donde dijiste que se encontraba mi líder? ¿Kyoto?...- sonrió - …Buena chica. –la felicito mientras se detenía frente a ella. –Eso es lo que te mereces por intentar herir a lo que yo aprecio y amo- volvió a rebanar su cuello con la daga. Nakuru la soltó y el cuerpo se desplomó en el piso, mientras se secaba.

-Vámonos Eriol. Este lugar apestara en unos minutos. El conde clavó la daga en el cuerpo de Kumiko y salió de la habitación en compañía de Nakuru.

--.--.--.—

-Como se tarda esa tonta- refunfuño Naofumi frente a la mansión de los Daidouji. Vio a la dueña de casa subiendo al auto y esperando a su hija. Mientras que la menor se hizo esperar lo más que pudo, dándose una y otra vuelta en la casa para darle tiempo a Eriol. Naofumi la siguió con la mirada, estaba en su habitación, mirando una y otra vez por la ventana. –_"¿Acaso esperas que el conde venga por ti?"_- se quejo y pateó una lata. –_"¿Por qué todo me resulta mal? Si tan solo no hubieran asesinado a Nanako, no te mataría"_- saltó ágilmente la reja y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, sin que nadie lo notara.

Tomoyo sintió el viento que golpeaba la ventana y observo, pero nada había cambiado desde los últimos segundos. Tocaron la puerta.

-¿Señorita, estamos listas para irnos?- dijo una sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta.

-En un momento bajo- dijo Tomoyo sin abrir la puerta.

-¿Se siente mal? ¿Quiere que le traiga algún medicamento?- pregunto la chica.

-Estoy bien. Solo necesito un minuto- la figura en la ventana la alertó. Sonrió y se acercó ella, la abrió y vio a su visitante.

-Por tu expresión… no soy quien esperabas- corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió. La sirvienta aun seguía esperándola afuera.

-Señori…- Naofumi afirmó a Tomoyo y la estrelló contra la pared. La sirvienta se alejó de la puerta y corrió dando gritos de auxilio por la casa. Muchos de los sirvientes se alertaron y comenzaron a movilizarse hasta la habitación de la joven.

Naofumi tomó del cabello a Tomoyo y la levantó hasta quedar frente a frente. Le sonrió de mala manera

-¿Has tenido malos días? Pues este es el mió- le dijo y le golpeó el rostro contra el piso. – ¿Crees que Eriol se enoje por esto?- observo su magulladura y sin darle importancia la arrastro del brazo y hasta el balcón. Estando ahí la tomó del cuello con una mano y la levantó haciéndole presión. Tomoyo comenzó a asfixiarse, la mano de Naofumi la apretaba muy fuerte. –no es que te odie- dijo -bueno, hasta hoy no te odiaba, pero me molesta mucho cuando me dejan plantado, sabes- la dejo suspendida en el aire, -si te suelto ahora morirás. Desde aquí te ganas un boleto seguro al otro mundo. ¿Qué eliges?-

-Tomoyo- su madre estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Con un conjunto de guardias y sirvientes, algunos apuntaban sus armas hacia el extraño.

-Deje a la señorita en el piso- le ordeno una de las escoltas.

-Si quieren- fue a soltarla, pero el grito aterrador de su madre hizo que Naofumi se detuviera. Un pequeño alivio se sintió cuando naofumi detuvo la caída de la chica. Ahora la tenia de un brazo. Y centraba su atención hacia la multitud. -estoy muy cabreado, así que lárguense, si no quiere que todos terminen como mi cena-

-Dispárenle al brazo- grito la voz de un chico. Algunas de las escoltas dispararon. Naofumi esquivo algunas balas, pero otras se incrustaron en su brazo y tórax. Tomoyo sintió que la mano de Naofumi aflojaba la presión e intento agarrarse algo, pero no se había tomado de nada para cuando el chico la había soltado. Cerró los ojos y sintió el grito aterrado de su madre.

-Bien. Ahora si que estoy muy molesto- se abalanzó contra la madre de Tomoyo y la empujo hacia la pared. Con el fuerte golpe la mujer se golpeó contra la pared y cayó semiinconsciente. Luego siguió su atención hacia la multitud. –bien, hagamos esto rápido ¿Quién sigue?-

Los gritos y lamento de sus amigos la hacían derramar lagrimas _–"Eriol"-_ sintió los brazos delgados de alguien que la tomaba de la cintura con firmeza. Abrió los ojos y el rostro de Spinel se le hizo presente.

-Vámonos de aquí- le dijo el muchacho. Los dos salieron rápidamente del territorio de la mansión.

Naofumi se dio vuelta al percatar la presencia de los dos jóvenes huyendo, maldijo y corrió tras ellos.

-Sí que causas problemas- le dijo Spinel, mientras se deslizaba entre los árboles a las afuera de la mansión Tomoyo no alcanzaba a ver el piso, ni las ramas que Spinel pisaba, a la velocidad que iba era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Se afirmó del cuello del muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza. –No te vayas a soltar- le dijo el chico. Tomoyo observo el camino que iban dejando atrás y vio que un hombre con ojos rojos que brillaban con gran intensidad, los seguía y acortaba espacio rápidamente.

-¡Nos va a alcanzar!- exclamó Tomoyo asustada. Spinel bajó hasta el piso y siguió corriendo. –_"no podre transformarme, si la tengo en brazos"_- El vampiro mayor los alcanzó y golpeó al muchacho. Spinel perdió el equilibrio y junto con Tomoyo rodaron por el piso.

-Fuiste muy inteligente, aparecer sin revelar tu existencia- Spinel se levantó y se quedo entre Naofumi y Tomoyo. – ¿Intentas protegerla?- preguntó sarcásticamente. Tomoyo se levantó y se quedo detrás del pequeño.

-¿Tú traicionaste al clan?- le recriminó Spinel, para intentar distraerlo y darle tiempo a Eriol.

-Y vamos con eso nuevamente- dijo fatigado – ¿sabes por que lo hice? ¿Quieres saberlo?- Spinel se quedo frente a él sin decir palabra –te lo diré… porque la misión verdadera del líder del clan es matar a todos los Hunter y luego aniquilar a los de su clan-

-Es absurdo- balbuceó

-Cierto- antes de que Spinel pudiera reaccionar Naofumi lo golpeó y sacó de la nada su arma. Una guadaña con la cual rasgó desde el hombro hasta el estomago del pequeño. Spinel comenzó a desangrarse en el pasto. –Aun eres un novato. Te faltan muchos años para compararte conmigo- le sonrió y caminó hacia Tomoyo. –De nuevo casi solos, querida- ella dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Naofumi la tomó del cuello y la atrajo hacia él, sin esperar ninguna respuesta o forcejeo la mordió brutalmente y comenzó a absorber su sangre.

Spinel intentó levantarse para defenderla, pero estaba demasiado débil. Vio cuando Tomoyo cayó pesadamente al piso.

-Te va a matar- dijo Spinel. –ahora él… esta mas fuerte que nunca-

-No si yo lo mato primero. Ahora que tengo a lo que mas ama, no creo que sea tan difícil- le dijo y se limpió la boca del poco de sangre de la chica que había desparramado.

Spinel no pudo resistir más y se desmayó, mientras que Naofumi sonreía.

_Continuara…_


End file.
